Edward, my boyfriend?
by Twilightfever
Summary: OOC! Bella and Edward have been friends ever since they were six years old. What happens when Edward needs a fake girlfriend and Bella is his only choice? Will Bella find feelings she never had for Edward or will there relationship fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, people. This is my second Fanfiction and I am excited to do this idea, because my friend Humaax3 had this idea and wanted me to do it, so I did… I just want to clear up somethings from the story, Emmett and Bella are siblings, Edward and Alice are siblings, and Rose and Jasper are siblings. But they are all dating except Edward and Bella. Iwill update my other story soon!

Bella POV

I yelled with all my might, "Alice give me that cover or do you want me to get it, by hand"

Alice giggled, "Not by a long shot and Edward is waiting for you in the car. Get your ass out of that bed!"

I moaned in defeat as I dragged my body to the bathroom. "Oh Bella, I laid out some clothes for you to wear…" Alice hesitated. I covered my face with my small hands, "If it is another mini skirt and small tank-top, I will shoved the clothes down your throat. Do you hear me Alice?" I asked as I walked cautiously to the edge of the shower.

Alice snorted, "Don't worry about that. It is just a pair of jeans and a plain pink t-shirt!"

I sighed in relief and pulled the clothes onto the counter and jumped in the shower. I took a quick shower and forced the clothes on my now clean body.

I turn the knob to the door and walked downstairs, "Bella you look nice" Alice complimented. I 'thanked' her as we walked out the door and into Edward's Volvo.

Emmett was already in the car looking pretty impatient, "Bella, why don't you go to sleep early?"

I glared at Alice, "If Alice wouldn't call me at midnight worrying about what she is going to wear…"

Edward chuckled.

"Hey, Edward" I greeted.

He gave me a warm smile, "Hello Bella, are you coming over our house tonight for movie night!?"

I smirked, "Of course"

Edward pulled up at the school and found a parking spot. We all got out and found Rose and Jasper at the school entrance door. As we approached them Jasper gave Alice a tight hug. "Hey Jasper and Rose" Alice choked out from Jasper's grip.

The bell ranged and we all walked inside; I had every class with Edward, we usual do everything together. We all met when we were 6 years old. At a town party, his parents and my parents use to work together.

Edward was always a friend to me, he was kind, sweet and every girl glares at me when I am with him. I guess since every girl in the school wants to date the famous Edward Cullen. I guess Edward never notice since he is always trying to keep me from falling over the nearest things.

I grabbed my books and skipped to French class with a grin. I took my seat in the back waiting for my partner, Edward to claim his seat next to me. I grabbed my notebooks and wrote down the notes on the blackboard.

I felt a big slam on the desk. My head snapped up to see, Mike smiling at me. "Hey, Bella…How are you today?"

I smiled back, "Hey Mike, I'm okay"

"I am fine myself. So…Um, d-do you have a date for the party next Friday?" He said with confidantes

I bit my lip, I hate when he asks me on a date "I am sorry Mike but I doubt that I am even going to the party…"

Mike frowned but did ask why. Thank god, Edward came in just in time. "Hello Mike, "I think you are in my seat" Edward noted. Mike pulled himself out of the seat and took his seat next to Jessica. Edward sat down and took his books out, "Mike asked you out again?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I forgot all about that party next week…"

The teacher came in after the late bell ranged, "Okay, class study for the test while I get your papers out…" Mr. Wade instructed.

I turned to Edward and hand him the study guide, "Test me"

Edward looked shocked, "TEST?"

I smirked, "Yeah, remember? Edward please tell me you studied…This test is worth one-third of our grade!"

He smacked his head, "Man!"

I sighed, "You can copy off of me…"

He shook his head.

"Okay…I am not the one who will get a lunch detention for failure grade"

Edward thought, "Okay, I will pay you back Bella. Thank you"

Mr. Wade passed back our papers. When he came to our table he gave us both a smiled and hand of our papers…I passed!

"Yes!" I whispered.

"I passed!" Edward yelled. We high five and laughed at each other. "Okay, I am passing the test around no more talking."

After the test I hand Edward a piece of paper with the answers and turned in my test.

When it was time for lunch I met Edward at his locker, "So, are you going to the party?" I asked.

Edward glared at me, "Yeah, I am going. I am the head of the football team…"

"If he is taking that retired, no brain, moron Lauren I will shot a bullet through my head…" I said to myself, too quiet for Edward to hear.

Edward has been playing football since 4th grade. Lauren is the head cheerleader, so everyone thinks that Edward and her should go out, but I know Edward would never date that bitch Lauren.

We walked to lunch silent. When we entered the cafeteria Alice was waving us over, "Over here guys…"

I walked toward Alice by myself since Edward talks to his teammate before coming over. I took my seat and opened up my lunch, "Hey Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose" I greeted everyone. I took a bite out of my sandwich when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Edward and Lauren

She was giving me a hard glare and Edward looked anxious, "Lauren, you know Bella" Edward said grabbed me from my seat. "Please help me…" He whispered in my ear.

Lauren twitched, "Bella."

I nodded my head, "Lauren."

Edward cleared his throat, "Lauren, this is my girlfriend Bella…"

I choked, "What the he-,"

Edward cleared his throat again as he tilt his head toward Lauren.

I was shocked, how could Edward just put me on the spot like that!? I can't believe him! I don't even like him like that, why was he lying? Why should I go along with this? And most important, why did Edward call me his girlfriend!? Millions of questions popped into my head all at once.

Lauren looked at me suspiciously, "What were you about to say?"

I glared at Edward, who was now sweaty "Nothing Lauren" I said her name like a bad word. Edward sighed in relief, I was about to slice him up like a piece of salami.

Lauren gave me another glare.

I looked back, "Lauren can I help you with something, or do you need help finding another male stripper for tonight because I think Mike is able to do it tonight…" I joked. Lauren just huffed and walked to her table. I walked back to my lunch not giving Edward a glaze…

Author Note: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: They are all Humans and this story is all Bella's POV.

I walked out of the building as the final bell rung. "Bella, listen to me, she was asking me so many questions and I kind of got a little mad so I made up a quick story…"

I turned toward Edward, "You know Edward there are many other girls who would love to be you're…_fake_ girlfriend"

I turned around and walked toward the sidewalk.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Edward shouted.

I didn't even stop, "I am walking home. I don't want a ride from a jerk like you!"

I heard foot steps coming from behind, "Bella, just listen to what I have to say…"

I stopped, "Start."

"I was walking toward the team when Lauren came up to me and…asked me to the football party. I would have said 'no' but everyone was counting on me to go with Lauren. So, I told her I had a girlfriend and she asked who. I told her I would show her so I walked toward you and…well…you know…"

I sighed digging my hands in my head, "Why didn't you say someone else?"

Edward pulled my head up, "_Come on_ Bella, just until Lauren is off my back for sure"

I looked away from his amused eyes. "Edward, I don't want to mess up our relationship"

He smiled "That could never happen!"

I grinned, "Okay! I am in…but don't try any fun business"

We walked back to the car and sat wait for everyone else. When the car was pack Edward started to engine and sped out of the parking lot.

Edward dropped me and Emmett off, "See you tonight at my house. Bring some good movies"

Alice waved 'bye' to Emmett and me. I pulled out the keys and opened the door. "Emmett, are you coming to Edward's house with us?"

Emmett grinned ear to ear, "Duh! There is no party without me!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs. I did my homework and grabbed some clean clothes to wear tomorrow. I looked in my closet for my baggy pink pajama pants and a plain pink shirt. I shoveled the clothes in a bag adding my toothbrush and slippers.

When the clocked stroked, six Emmett and I were ready to leave. We jumped into the truck and started towards Edward and Alice's house.

When we arrived at a big white mansion Emmett and I got out with our bags and rang the door bell. Alice greeted us with a hug, "Hey guys, everyone is in the living room"

We followed Alice to the living. Jasper, Edward, and Rose were sitting on the couch scanning through the movies. I throw my bag on the floor and skipped to the couch, "Have you guys found a movie?"

Rose glared at me, "We found…Click, Scary Movie 2, and the Grudge 2"

I nodded, "Let's play them all!"

Edward glared at me now, "I only want to play Grudge 2"

Jasper glared at Edward, "No! Let's play, Click!"

Rose yelled, "No, I want Scary Movie 2!"

Alice jumped in, "Hey! Let's take a vote…"

I started, "All for Grudge 2"

Three hands flew up, including mine.

"Click"

Only one hand.

"Scary Movie 2"

Two hands.

I clapped, "Grudge it is!"

Rose and Emmett grabbed a blanket and fall to the floor. Jasper and Alice cuddled together on the reading chair. I and Edward sat on the loveseat with popcorn between us.

The movie started and Edward grabbed a drink for me and him. I took a sip from the root bear and sat it on the table.

We were half way through the movie when the ghost popped out and killed the lady. I jumped and covered my face. Edward chuckled and patted my back. When the movie was over Alice and Jasper were asleep.

A long yawn escaped me as I stretched. I grabbed my clothes and changed quickly. I brushed my teeth and walked back to the living room. Everyone but Edward was knocked out on the floor. I walked back to the couch, "Hey don't you think we should clean this mess-up?" I said softly.

His head snapped back at the sound of my voice, "Yeah, I am sure Esme will freak to see all the mess."

After, we cleaned up the whole living room, another yawn escaped from me. I climbed back to couch and laid my head on the pillow, "Goodnight, Edward" I mumbled.

"Sweet Dreams Bella" He called out from the kitchen.

A few minutes later I drifted into a deep sleep.

----- ----

When I woke up I felt a hard body under my head. I looked up and saw Edward lightly snoring in my ear. When did Edward get here? I must have been in a deep sleep, since I didn't hear him coming…

"Bella, you awake?" Edward's voice was deep with sleep.

I nodded once.

He got up and stretched, "Sorry, I stole your pillow…Alice took three pillows"

"No problem…So, this is my first day being your fake girlfriend"

Edward chuckled and nodded, "Take a shower, I will be downstairs waiting for you"

I grabbed my bag and ran upstairs. I jumped into Edward's shower and took a quick wash-up. After I got out a throw my clothes on and brushed my teeth. After looking at my appearance I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Edward already had his jacket on and the door opened for me. I grabbed my bag and jacket and walked out the door after Edward.

The ride to school was very silent. I guess we both nervous about today. "How are we going to pull this off, Edward? Everyone in the school knows that we would never be more then friends…"

He rolled his eyes, "Bella we only have to do this until the football party is over…"

I gasped "That is two weeks away!"

"We can handle it"

I snuggled deep in my seat, mumbling, "Maybe _you_ can handle it…"

Edward snorted.

He parked the car in I quickly got out without another glare at him. "Bella!" He called.

I turned to face him, "What?"

He pouted, "Don't you want to walk with me" he winked seductively.

Why was he acting all Getty? "…Sure"

I walked cautiously to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, "If we are going to pull this off, maybe it would be a good ideas if you act like you are my girl!" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I forgot all about that!"

He smacked his head with his hand, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know…"

People looked shock as we passed to parking lot. "Nice job Edward! Tap that ass!" A boy whispered to Edward.

I blushed deeply.

Edward let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah…right"

I closed my eyes, and took deep even breathe, "This is going to be the longest day of my life!"

Edward's arm pulled me closer, "It is about to get worse…"

I opened my eyes only to see Lauren coming toward us.

_Shit!_

Author Note: Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thanks for the review, guys! Sorry for mistakes...

Bella POV:

I groaned, "Why now?"

Lauren was with her friend, "Hey Edward…Bella"

I just looked away from her.

"So, Edward…I know it is none of my business but tell me how you guys decided to finally date?"

I looked up at Edward, "Yeah, _Baby_ tell her everything"

He cleared his throat, "Hm, So Bella was over my house for the night and we watched a movie and talked like always…then…um…Bella pulled me into a kiss and said she loved me, I already knew I loved her too. So, we starting dating and…stuff"

I and Lauren had our mouths hanging at Edward's word. "Okay, when did you start dating…Bella?"

"Er…We started to date…um…two weeks ago"

Lauren nodded softly, "So, have you guys have sex?"

I choked, "No! No! No, it had only been two fucking week! What do you think we are, porn stars!"

Edward coughed a laugh.

Lauren was shocked at my words, "Okay…well, see you at lunch…Bella?"

My eyes widen, "Sure?"

Lauren walked back to her friends. "What kind of question was the last one?" I said, outraged. The thought of me and Edward…doing that! EW!

Edward just laughed.

We walked inside the school and ran to our lockers; we were probably late…again.

I ran into French, just in time! The bell ranged. I walked to my seat where Edward was.

"Edward I don't think that I can last another day like this!"

Edward chuckled, "Bella, we haven even gotten through first hour"

My eyes widen in fear "That is the worst part…"

Edward tossed his head back, laughing "Bella, you can do this. Do it for me and only me"

I smiled, "…Okay, but for our friendship"

Edward patted my head, rather hard "Thanks, buddy"

"You owe me…Big time!"

---- ----

The day was getting worse by the minute! Everyone has been talking to me and Edward has become popular in one day! It was terrible but the only thing about this that is good, is that Lauren has been giving me the hardest glares…I love it!

Edward grabbed my books as we headed for lunch, "Well, this morning wasn't bad"

I snorted, "It was like a scary movie that never ended, does that some it up for you"

"Bella, it was not that bad! You just hate the attention"

I nodded furiously, "Yep!"

Alice was waving us to the table, "Bella! We need to talk!"

I sighed, "Here comes more pain…"

I jogged to the table, trying to act dumb "What is it you want, my dear Alice?"

She glared, "When were you going to tell me you were dating…my brother!"

I sat down and leaded into her ear, "We are not dating; we are faking so Lauren would get off his back!"

Alice's eyes widen, "We need to get you so clothes because baggy pants and plain shirt is 1992"

I rolled my eyes, "You are not getting me clothes it is only for two weeks…"

Alice laughed, "We are going shopping, and you will enjoy it!"

Edward sat crossed from me, "You do not want to know what the guys want you to do for our home game tonight!"

I gulped, "Yeah I don't want to know…"

"Okay, so I went over there and they start talking about how hot you were…it was pretty rude then Mike said 'it would be so hot if Bella came to a game with no shirt and your name across your…chest" Edward gagged at the last part.

I frowned, what was so bad about that…Okay everything, but still…he is GAGING!

Alice laughed, "I heard worst…"

I opened my water bottle and took a quick sip, "Shut up Alice!"

When the bell ranged and Edward pulled me into his arm, "Only three more hours"

I wiped the fake tears from my eyes, "More like an eternity"

---- ----

After school Edward took my books to my locker and left me to get ready. I opened my locker and took out my jacket. "Hello Bella" Lauren called out. Doesn't the girl know when someone wants to be left alone!

"Hi, Lauren" I said turning back to my locker.

"Do you want a ride, because the cheerleaders are going to the mall for tonight's big game?"

"No thank you…I am not going to the game" Bad answer…

Lauren glared, "You have to come Bella! You are _dating_ to captain…and you have to wear something, nice" _I wonder what her definition of nice was?_

"What is something 'Nice' to you?"

Lauren snorted, "Mini skirts, tiny shirts, tight jeans, short shorts…you know"

"Hm…right…"

"Lauren!" A girl yelled from the door exit.

"Well, goodbye Bella" _Bitch…_

"Bye, Lauren"

I grabbed my things and headed outside. I felt arms wrap around me, "Hello Bella" I voice said in my ear. "Hi, Edward. We are almost to the car…you can stop now" I said trying to pull away.

He pulled me closer, "Ah, Bella. I can't believe you would say that"

I looked up to se Mike. Mike! Mike?! "Get away from me Mike!" I yelled forcing myself out of his grip.

Mike let me free after he saw Edward heading our way. "Um, H-Hi Edward" Mike flushed.

Edward remained calm, "Mike stay away from my Bella and never…let me say it again for your slow head, Step away from Bella!" He said the last part slowly and clearly "If I see you again with Bella, I will hunt you down and hurt you in way that are not made by man-kind yet…"

Mike slowly walked away, take small steps. "Bye, Bella"

I walked toward Edward, "Thank you, Edward"

He didn't say anything but scooped me in his arms and walked toward the car. We pushed me in the back seat and closed the door behind me. "Hi, Bella" Alice cheerful voice became from the front seat.

"Hi. Where is Edward?"

"He is going to practice…"

I opened the door, "Edward!"

He turned around. "She is not about to take me shopping is she!!" I yelled. He bit his lip, "Sorry, Bella…she paid me"

I cried out, "You came do this to me! What about a relationship! If you loved me you would stop her"

He pouted, "Please don't hate me…see you tonight"

I closed the door and sacked in my seat. "We will have fun Bella! I promise you"

As we passed Edward I raise both my fingers up at him, he smiled. SMILING!? Geez, guys are jerks…

Alice droved like a maniac, we were there under ten minutes. Alice pulled me out of the car and forced me into the small mall.

Alice pushed me into Venus, "Okay Bella, look around for jeans. If they are baggy, I will shove them down your throat…think sexy"

I looked around and all I could find was a pair of black jeans that were skinny. I skipped to Alice with my jeans, "I found these!"

She took one glare at them and smack they put my hand, "Tight! Short shorts! Think Bella!"

I went back and found a jean tight short shorts, I gagged "These?"

She clapped, "There you go Bella"

She can back with a yellow and blue shirt that prints 'Go Team' on the front and number four on the back, Edward's number. It looked pretty tight and skims. She had blue earrings and necklace and yellow bracelets.

"We are all set!" She singed as she throw the clothes at the cashier.

After we had our bags Alice and I grabbed something to eat and ran out the doors. "Well that wasn't bad" I confessed as we got in the car "And it wasn't a lot either"

Alice mumbled something under her breath; I didn't bother asking so I could get stressed out…

The ride back to my house was very silent but comfortable. I grabbed my bag full of clothes and walked out the door. Alice and I agreed to meet at the game at seven.

I pulled out my keys and opened to door. Emmett and Charlie were in a heavy conversation, "Hey, Bella"

I waved and skipped to my room without another word. I placed the clothes on my bed and grabbed my towel. I took a long peaceful shower washing away all the stress from today. I dried myself and brushed my teeth.

I wrapped my towel around my body and walked to my bedroom. I throw a black under-shirt over my head before putting on my clothes. I added my accessories and looked at my admires in the mirror. I looked nice, but I could go without the short shorts…

My Sidekick ranged, it was Edward…

"Hey, Edward"

"Hi, Bella you really don't have to come to the game today…Don't worry about Lauren and her friends"

I shook my head, "No, I wasn't forced by Lauren. More like Alice but I am sure it will be fun!"

"Okay, if you say so…see you soon, bye"

"Bye, Edward" I hanged up the phone and put it in my front pocket. I grabbed my low supply of make up and made black strikes cross the bottom of my eyes. I jumped when I heard Alice honked outside. I ran downstairs, "Charlie, I made dinner, it is on the counter and Emmett sees you at the game, right?"

He nodded and ran upstairs to get ready. When I heard the honk again, I sprinted out to the car. Alice looked amazing; she was wearing a half shirt that read 'Team Wild Cats', it looked homemade with a mini skirt. Her hair down and she had the same strike on her face.

"You look…nice" I said awkwardly

"Thanks same to you" Alice said with a chirpy giggle.

We were at the school in no time. It was getting dark and there were a lot of people there, already. I spotted Rose and Jasper on the far side of the school looking for us. Alice found a parking spot and ran with me to Rose and Jasper.

Rose looked disappointed, "Where is Emmett?"

"He is running late, he will be here soon…"

Rose nodded. I looked down at what she was wearing; she looked like Alice but worse. She was wearing a shirt that cupped her chest and nothing else, giving us a good look at her flat stomach and she had on a pair of very, very short shorts.

"I am right here baby" Emmett voice boomed out of nowhere; Rose jumped into his arm. The lights on the field turned on and the crowd sound like thunder, shaking the whole school; the game was starting.

We walked onto the crowded stage; we found a place near the front. I saw the cheerleaders come out, right in front of us; perfect!

"Move it  
Now shake it  
Victory lets Take it

We've got the beat  
We're really hot  
Wild Cats make  
Your body rock

Wild Cats are hot tonight  
We're gunna fight, fight, fight

We're on the mark and ready  
We're ready  
We're set to go  
Let's go  
Forks team is moving out  
We're on a roll" They yelled at the top of there lungs.

Rose coughed a laughed, "Hot?"

I shook my head gently. The crowd got louder as the players came out. Edward was the first one out; I guess it was a captain thing…

Every cheered and chanted, "Edward!", as took his place in the front.

The game started and we were already off for a good start. I yelled, "Go, Edward"

I knew he couldn't hear through all this noise. We were winning 4 to 2 in about two minutes. The cheerleaders took a water break. Lauren walked to me swigging her hips back in forward, "Good you made it, Swan…Enjoying yourself?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, lucky for us we get to sit in the back of you guys so we can see your, flats butts…Ooh well, at least I know I am not the only one that has to see" I said looked at my friend, who were holding there mouth to cover the laugh.

"Lauren! Get over here, we need to do our next cheer" The coach yelled.

She grabbed her bottom and glared at me, "Don't hate Swan…"

"Yeah, your ass is all I dream about…" I said sarcastically.

Lauren stomped away and ran to her crow.

Alice let out a load of laughter, "Oh my gosh Bella!"

Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were on the floor, gasping for air. I was freaking pissed, how can I be hating on a girl who has no fucking ass!

The game was tied, 14 to 14; everyone was on the edge of their chair. "We are gonna win, we will beat you're a-," The cheerleader was cut off by the coach. "Hey! Don't use that word!" He shouted from the field.

We had twenty more seconds before the game ended. We were tied again, 30 to 30; Edward had a kick-off. One of the players held the ball as Edward ran to hit. The ball went flying on the field, everyone burst into shouts as the ball flew though the other teams half; we had won! I shouted with the crowd and stood from my seat, "Whoa, Edward!"

The team walked to the changing room. I grabbed my things and walked to the boys' bathroom, waiting for Edward to come out.

Author Note: Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Um, "Jenn .aLwAyS sMiLe." Gave me this idea…I am on the search to find BETA. If anyone has it and would like to tell me how to get it can you please tell me! Thank you…

Bella

The boys came out one by one, side by side. I lead against the wall, casually. When I saw Edward come out, I pull myself off the wall and skipped to him. "Great game, Edward" I cheered. He chuckled, "Thanks, I saw you cheer me on…by the way, nice clothes"

I looked down and remembered my outfit, "Yeah, it was your sister's idea…"

"Oh, Hey Eddie!" A nagging voice called out…it sounded like a bitch must be Lauren.

I turned my head slightly to see Lauren coming ours way with her cheerleader outfit still on. The skirt was short and yellow with a blue top that was cut at the bottom of her bellybutton. She had on a pair on BEBE Corsica Strappy Sandal.

"Hi, Lauren" Edward said looking away from her.

She walked right pass me and walked toward Edward. "Great game, Eddie," She said.

Edward covered his face, "Stop calling me that…and thanks"

She nodded and turned around. "Bye, Edward" Lauren whispered and walked away. As, she pass me she glared; _do not trip her, do not trip her, do not trip her…_ I said repeatedly in my head when she was only inches from my feet.

She walked away toward the other bitches in her crowd. "Well Lauren is backing off" I said sarcastically. He sighed, "Just give it time…"

I heard the ground move under my feet, the football team was coming…GREAT!

"Edward! Edward! We are going out for dinner, coming?" One of the players yelled.

He shook his head, "Nope, I am just going to take Bella home"

They pouted, "It will be fun, getting drunk, going to dance with hot gir-," The boy looked at me…

"He mean dorks…" another player interrupted.

I crossed my arms around my chest, "So, are you going to dance with hot dorks…Edward?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, then," I turned turn the team, "Edward, does not want to go dance with hot dorks…goodbye"

They walked away not turning back once. "So, are we leaving or what?" I was irritated, about the whole 'hot girl' thing…

He nodded as he grabbed my waist and started walking…

"You know you can go and dance with hot dorks if you want to…" I said.

"No, they ask me that after every game" He confessed.

"Ah, I wonder who Alice is giving a ride home…" I said to myself.

We were silent for the whole ride to my house. "You want to come in for dinner?" I asked as the car stopped.

"Sure, but I have to help cook"

"Okay, only for us though…I made Charlie dinner before I left for the game"

We got out and walked inside to house. "Dad! I am home and _Edward_ is making dinner for _me_"

Charlie came booming into the hall, "So you are dating me dear Bella"

"No sir, still friends…"

Charlie gave Edward a hard glare before walking back to the television. "So, what are you making _me_ for dinner?" I asked. Edward raised his eyebrow, "Bella, _we_ are supposed to cook together, besides you know I can't even cook a frozen pizza"

I giggled, "I want you to cook because I am tired of being the one to cook"

Edward walked to the kitchen, wanting me to follow. "What are you cooking for me tonight, Mr. Mason?" I asked as he took out a big pan.

He washed his hands, "I am making the spaghetti and you have to tell me what to do. Just pray I won't burn down your house…"

I laughed, "You better not burn down my house..."

Edward pulled on an apron, "So how do I make this stuff?"

I told him how to make the sauce. "You did really well at the game today," I noted as I walked toward the oven. Edward chuckled, "Thanks again"

Edward throws the wooden spoon in the pan and walked away. "What are you doing?" I asked grabbing the spoon. "The dishes" He said running water over the few dirty dishes.

I rolled my eyes, "You can't leave your sauce on high if you are going to do something else and just to let you know wood attract fire…"

Edward smiled, "I must have forgot that part"

I stirred the sauce one more time before putting the top back on and turning the eye of the stove to low. "I am about go to my room for a minute, come up if you need anything and Emmett should be home soon" I said, my hand went through my hair as I walked out the small kitchen.

"Bella! How do you know when your sauce is done?" Edward yelled from the kitchen.

"When you taste it and it taste good…Duh," I rolled my eyes and run upstairs.

I pushed my door open and went straight to my closet. I needed to get out of these clothes; I found my blue and pink polka-dotted pajama pants and a plain pink shirt.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Bella, quick question…should my sauce have a big bubble in it, because I want to pop it," Edward shouted as he though my door open.

"Edward…did you leave the food on high again!" I yelled at him.

He bit his lip, "Oops…"

I jogged down the stair and flew into the kitchen, only to see the bubble Edward was talking about getting bigger. "Oh my, Edward" I yelled. He came flooding into the room, "Bella…It. is. Going. To. Pop!" He said through breathes.

I hurry to the pan pulling Edward with me. He grabbed the spoon and pocked the bubble. "Edward stop acting like 5 year old!" I yelled snatching the spoon from him.

"Bella…"

"What?"

That is when it happened…the bubble popped all over the kitchen. "It popped" Edward finished is sentence.

I wiped the spaghetti sauce off of my eyes so I could see him. I was about to snap him out but when I saw how he looked I just laughed.

"Edward, you have spaghetti sauce all over you!" I giggled.

Charlie came charging in the room, "What in gods name happen to my kitchen?"

I poked Edward, "He did it!"

"I don't care who it…cleaned it up!" Charlie said walking away back to the television.

Edward looked at me, "This is all your fault!"

I tipped my head to the side, acting as if I was thinking "Your right" I giggled.

He wiped all of the sauce off his face and throw it to the floor, "Then you clean up"

I ran my hand though my hair, "Oh my god, I have spaghetti sauce in my hair!"

Edward grabbed 2 mops and two bucks and filled them with hot water. He set them on the floor and put a few drops of soap.

"At least you know how to do something…" I mumbled.

Edward wiped some more sauce off of him and started walking toward me. "What did you say Bella?"

I backed away, "Nothing…"

I was pinned to the wall. He smashed the sauce on my head, "I don't think it was nothing Bella…"

"My hair! Edward Cullen, hasn't your mom ever told you to play nice with other children?"

"Nope, I guess I missed that lesson"

I pressed my hand on my heart, "I am hurt…all we have been through, I helped you pass test, I cheered you on at your home games and I am faking that I am your girlfriend…and this is how you repay me" I pouted.

He acted ashamed, "I am sorry Bella"

I quickly wiped some sauce off the floor and throw it in his face, "Serves you right!"

He wiped his face again and throw his arm up in surrender, "Okay, we are even…can we clean this up now"

I nodded and leaned down to pick up the mop. I turned around to see Edward looking at me, more like my butt.

"Edward, it is very fluttering that you want to see my ass and all but I really want to get this kitchen cleaned up…"

He blushed, "Oh, sorry Bella! I was…um…"

I giggled, "It is okay," I gave him a playful wick and throw him the mop.

--- ---

After, two hours of cleaning the kitchen, Emmett came home with Rose. They did not really ask why we were covered in sauce; they just ran upstairs to do 'homework'.

I told Edward to take a shower; he did. I washed his clothes while he was taking his shower. I placed the clean clothes outside the bathroom and went downstairs to make grill cheese sandwiches.

Edward came in the kitchen. I come see he did not dry his body fully. His muscles popped out of his shirt and his hair was still wet. He looked like a real model. "Bella, it is not nice to stare…hasn't your father told you that before" He chuckled.

"Sorry!" I blurted out.

"Yummy, grilled cheese…are they done?"

I nodded and placed them on the table, "Dig in…"

He grabbed a side plate and pressed three grill-cheeses on it, "You didn't have to say anything"

I laughed and walked out the kitchen. I grabbed my clothes from off my bed and walked into the bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower and got out of my dirty clothes. I walked into the shower and ran the water over my head.

I washed away all the thought I had about Edward earlier. After my shower, I put my clothes on and walked out the bathroom. Edward was done with his sandwiches and was washing the dishes.

I looked at the clock over the table, 10:45pm. "Wow Edward, it is almost 11:00…you should get going" I rested my hands on my hips. "Yeah, your right. Esme must be worried" He dried his hand.

We walked to the door together. I opened the door for him, "Well, I will see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Bella"

I waved, "Night"

I closed the door behind him. I said goodnight to Charlie and told Emmett to stop playing around and go to sleep. We said goodnight to Rose and I walked to my room. I turned off the lights, climbed into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up Bella! This is Alice and…I am outside your door! Get your lazy ass up and open this door!"

My eyes popped open. I looked at my SideKick; new voice message from Alice. I replayed to message, why the hell is she outside. I looked at my clock…better question, why is she at my door in 5:30 in the morning!

I got out my bed and run downstairs to greet my crazy friend. "Alice! It is five in the morning…did you take pills or did you lose your whole head," I said with my eyes still close.

I heard a deep chuckle, "Alice, I think Bella is sleep walking…"

"Bella! Open your eyes!" Alice yelled.

I opened one eyes, only to see right in front of me a wide-awake Edward and Alice. I didn't feel like yelling at them to go home so I let them in. I walked them through that hall way and into the living room.

I fell to the couch and grabbed the small pillow. I closed my eyes and crawled into a ball, "Goodnight…" I muttered through the pillow. "Edward, do the honors," Alice said.

My whole body left the couch and I was placed on Edward's shoulder. "Put me down Edward. Why are you guys here?" I started punching Edward's back. "Alice wants to pick your clothes and I am only here because she paid me," Edward explained.

I snorted, "How much money does she pay you to do this to me!"

Edward smiled, "50 bucks a hour"

I glared at Alice as Edward took me upstairs; he gently placed me on my bed. "Okay, Bella I have some clothes for you to try"

I looked at the door, trying to figure out my changes of escaping. Alice grabbed the bag and placed in on my bed, this is my chance. I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. "Bella!" Alice yelled.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I walked to the nearest closet and closed the door. "Bella? I know you are in here…Come out" Edward's voice whispered. I backed away from the door but my foot slipped on a shirt, "Shit" I hissed, I fell to the floor.

The door flow open, "Bella you okay?" Edward knee down next to me. I nodded, "My butt hurt but I will get over it," I said pushing myself up.

Edward pulled me closer, "You shouldn't have ran…"

"Yeah, it was my only chance though"

He chuckled as we walked back up the stairs. Alice was tapping her foot, "Bella, we only have an hour to get you ready…Stop playing around strip your clothes off"

I looked at Edward, "Yeah this is you cue to leave the room"

"Oh, okay…I will be in the living room"

He closed the door behind him. I took my clothes off and jumped in the shower. After my peaceful shower, I brushed my teeth and walked out the bathroom with my towel over me.

Alice handed me a tight blue shirt that read 'Bite Me' on it and a pair of jeans. I put the clothes on and added the silver hoop earrings and a charm bracelet. "I bought that charm for you," Alice added.

I looked at the empty charm bracelet, "Thanks"

She walked toward me and touched the bracelet for a minute, "There, your first charm!"

I looked at the bracelet only to see a small charm that was shaped like shoe. I giggled, "Thank you, Alice," I gave her a hug.

She smiled, "You know you are my best friend. Now let work on your hair"

--- ---

She was done with me in about 20 minutes. "Okay Bella, you are done…let's get to school" Alice said pulling my arm.

Edward was talking with Emmett about football. "Guys, we are going to be late for school," I noted, they looked at me. I grabbed my SideKick and put it in my back pocket. I looked back at them, Edward was _still_ staring at me, "It isn't nice to stare Edward…"

Alice smiled, "Aw, how cute…"

Alice and I were still giggling when we got to Edward's car. We droved in silence, Edward parked the car and we all got out. Edward instantly grabbed my waist and we walked to the door. The football team was talking to Lauren.

They walked toward us, "Hey Edward and Bella"

"Hey" We said together.

Silence…

"So, Lauren pointed something to us…"

I glared at Lauren, "What is that?"

"Um…have you guys ever kissed?"

"Yes" Edward said at the same time when I said "No"

They looked confuse.

"Um, we have kissed" Edward said.

Lauren had a evil smirk on her face, "Then let's see some action…"

Edward and I looked at each other.

_Damn that Lauren…_

Author Note: Yeah, cliffy! For people that read my other story…yes I have ended it. I thought that chapter 23 was a good ending!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thank you for the review people!

Bella Swan…

I looked at Edward with fear; if we kiss it could mess up our whole relationship…I could not lose that. Edward looked back at me, his face looked calm but with a hint of shock.

"Today?" Lauren asked.

I throw my finger at her, the team laughed. Edward grabbed my hip and pulled me closer; I looked in his eyes. They were unreadable, their were so many emotions going through them. His lips were in my ear, "We can stop this now, it is your choice"

I did not know what to do; I did not want to ruin our friendship but I did not want Edward to feel regretted by me…I nodded without thinking.

His lips were centimeters away mine; I pressed my lips to his gently. I heard gasps coming all around us; I wonder what Alice would do after she finds out. Edward's hands moved to my lower back. I went blank; I started to kiss him back.

I knew he notice because his hand moved back to my hips. My hands left my side and made there way up his chest and around his neck, I twirled a lock of his hair in my fingers. I felt him part his lips letting his sweet smell fill my mouth…Wait! What am I doing? This is Edward, my best friend. The person that sat with you at lunch in 3rd grade since I sat alone. This isn't right!!

He pulled back and looked in my eyes with a smile. "That wasn't a kiss it was a peck," Lauren shrieked. I really did not care about that bitch right now…

I was terrified, what will this kiss do to us? I wanted to just cry… "Shows over!" Edward yelled and grabbed my waist. When we were a far distance from everyone else, I decided to ask, "Will that kiss change our friendship?"

Edward looked shock, "Of course not, Lauren will not be able to change anything…"

My eyes started to get watery, "Are you sure…after these two weeks everything will be back together"

Edward pulled me into a hug, "I promise"

I tried to calm myself down, I took a few deep breathes. Edward rubbed my back, "The bell is about to ring, we better get going"

I nodded.

When I walked into French class, I walked to my seat. Edward was there already, waiting for me. "Bella, are you sure you are okay because if your not…we can stop this now" Edward said the last part quietly.

I shook my head sourly, "No, I kissed you so we can keep this up. I am tired of Lauren always getting her way…" I slammed my hands on the desk.

Edward chuckled.

For the rest of the morning, people have been treating of as if we were together. Jessica asked if I wanted to go on a double date with her and Mike, I said no. I was glad that Edward was enjoying himself, at least. I just wanted everything to go back to normal!

Edward and I walked to lunch together, "Lauren hasn't talked to me all day"

I smiled, "Maybe we can end this sooner then"

He looked away, "Yeah maybe"

Alice pulled me out of Edward's grip when we walked through the cafeteria. "Please tell me the rumors are not true," Alice whispered.

I bit my lip, "Lauren asked us to and it wasn't that big of a kiss"

Alice looked hurt, "Bella, Lauren is playing games with you this is just going to end badly! You have to stop this before…you or Edward gets hurt"

I looked down "I can't…"

Alice shook her head "I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Alice, I will be okay! Don't worry"

She forced a smile, "If you think so…"

We walked to the table. Edward looked worried, "You okay Bella?"

I nodded and grabbed the apple from his tray. I took a bite and sat it back on the tray. Edward looked at the apple and chuckled "Your bite looks like a heart"

I smiled and grabbed the apple. It did look like a heart, a very small one. "Yeah" I whispered and put the apple back on the tray.

I looked up in Edward's eyes; there was something there…like love or something… I looked away too quickly. Alice just stared at the two of us then out of nowhere she shrieked.

We snapped our heads toward her, "What?"

She smiled, "I am happy for you guys"

We traded confuse looks, "…yeah…right"

Alice kept smiling, "You guys are so cute, acting like you don't know what I am talking about…"

Edward and I rolled our eyes and looked away; I finish the rest of the apple. The bell ranged shortly after Alice's nonsense. Edward and I walked to class together. "Did you have any idea what Alice was talking about…?" I asked as we found our seats.

"Nope, but I will ask her later"

--- ---

After school, I grabbed my things out of my locker and walked to the silver Volvo. Edward was leaning against the car, trying to look cool maybe…

"Hey, buddy" I said with a warm smile.

Edward waved, "Hey, Alice is getting a ride from Jasper so we can go"

I climbed into the car. Edward started the car up and droved out of the parking lot. "What did Alice say when you asked she about lunch?" I asked.

"She said 'we will find out, when we are ready'" He quoted her exactly words.

I tipped my chin, think "Maybe it is a riddle!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Or maybe it is retarded"

I crossed my arms under my chest, "That is not a nice word to say"

Edward cut the engine right in front of my house, "Can we do homework together…I really don't want to face Alice right now"

I grabbed my things, "Sure"

We got inside the house and through our bags on the couch. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a serving dish. I pressed cut carrot and celery around the plate, grabbed a small dish, and dipped some ranch dressing in it. I walked back to the living room, put the plate on the coffee table, and took out my homework.

Edward sat next to me, "Was today worst them yesterday?"

I smiled, "Not really…just that I had to kiss my best friend"

He chuckled, "Must have been bad"

"No, it wasn't bad at all…"

Edward grabbed a carrot and dipped it into the ranch.

"No double-dipping, Edward!" I yelled as he dipped the carrot right back into the ranch dressing.

He smiled, "Oops"

I rolled my eyes and worked on my math. I helped Edward…well scathe that, I _gave_ Edward the answers. We were done in no time.

Edward was scanning through my short supply of movies while I changed into a pair of purple pajama pants and a white tight shirt that Alice gave me this morning. Edward had chosen a scary movie, good choice! I grabbed my blue cotton blanket and a bowl of popcorn.

I laid on the couch while Edward sat on the floor right next to my head. I knew I would be sleep by the time the movie was over. Right when we started the movie, Emmett came running into the living room. "Hey! I want to watch a movie!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop acting like a baby and grab a seat…"

Emmett sat in the reading chair, "What are we watching?"

"The hills have eyes," Edward said throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

I grabbed some leftover cut carrots and dripped it in the ranch dressing. Emmett turned off all the lights as the movie started. It was pith dark; I could not see anything but the light from the television. It was not that scary; we were only half way through when I literally screamed.

Edward jumped, "Damn Bella…this isn't even that scary"

I bit my lip, "Sorry…"

I cover my face, not wanting to see anymore. "You okay Bella" Edward whispered.

I peaked from my blanket only to Edward inches away from my face, "Edward c-can you sit up here with me?"

He put on a bright smile, "Sure, but don't start snoring if you fall asleep"

I placed my hand over my heart, "I promise"

He chuckled and climbed onto the couch. I climbed on top of him as he sat down. I pulled the cover over us and rested my head on his warm chest. I inhaled, Edward smelled so good; was he wearing cologne? It had to be strong cologne.

I pushed closer to Edward, wanting to smell more of him; I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. By the time the movie was over, I was sleep.

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I pulled myself up and looked at the clock, I could go to sleep a little more but I did not want to. I lay against my bed frame looking at the ceiling; the only sound I could hear was the soft splashes from the rain.

I heard a soft knock on my door, must be Charlie. "Come in" My voice croaked. I did not look to see whom it was I just stared at the ceiling. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"…_that was not Charlie's voice_. I grabbed the hand that was my shoulder and held it tight.

I turned around only to see Edward standing there with only a pair of pajama pants on. I ran my eyes down to his bare chest before quickly looking away, "What are you doing here?" I said slowly, trying to clear my mind.

"I am here because Emmett invited me for a sleepover," Edward explained.

I nodded.

"You want to get some breakfast?"

"Okay, but I will cook this time…"

He chuckled, "Deal"

I got off my bed and told Edward I would be downstairs in a few minutes. I took a shower and throw on my clothes on before running down the stairs. Edward was in the kitchen looking out the window. "What is on the menu today?" I asked.

Edward snapped out of his glaze and looked at me, "Whatever you make is fine with me"

I grabbed a pan, boil some water for the rice, and put a few bacon slices on a skillet. After the rice and bacon was done, I throw two slices of bread in the toaster. I gave Edward two plates and cup, "Can you set the table?"

I put the food in separate plates and carried them one by one to the table. When we had our plates prepared we started to eat, "So, Lauren is getting the idea that you are taken…kind of" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so" He said, mumbling something under his breath.

I finished my plate and took Edward's with me. I washed my dishes, walked upstairs to my room, and put on my jeans and a plain blue shirt. I walked back downstairs and grabbed my jacket and keys, "I am going to school…"

Loud thumps came from upstairs, "Bella, let me take you!" Edward yelled.

I giggled, "Okay, but don't you ne-,"

I cut my mind shut when I saw Edward in just a towel; his body was still wet. "Let me change and I will take you…"

The keys in my hand dropped, "Mm, yeah…sure, I will be…um, sitting" My words stumbled.

My eyes scanned his hot, wet, bare chest and ran down, "Bella! Bella!"

I looked back in his eyes, "What?" I was getting lightheaded.

"I said, are you okay? You don't look so good" He started coming toward me.

I shook my head, "No!"

Edward looked confuse.

"I mean…yeah I am fine. G-go put some clothes on," I said, walking in the living room.

I heard Edward chuckle as he walked back upstairs. I held my head; trying to clear my head of Edward's muscular chest and bare legs with water dripping down…_this is not helping!_

Edward came down minutes later fully dressed, _Thank god!_ "Let go, we are going to be late," I said grabbing my jacket and keys again.

"Okay, but Emmett isn't coming to school…he is pretty sick"

I closed the door behind us and headed toward my truck, "You can come get your car later, right?"

He nodded.

We got in and I droved away. "Sorry about this morning" He apologized.

I bit my lip, "About what?"

"You know what I am talking about!"

"No…"

"I am sorry that I was half naked in front of you and I accept your apology for staring at my chest"

My mouth dropped, "Shut-up Edward! I wasn't staring!"

He smiled, "Lair…"

I blushed deeply, "Okay, I gave your chest a little _glaze_, happy?"

He chuckled, "Yeah I am."

I parked the car and grabbed my things. Edward met me at my door and helped me out, "Bella, stop blushing…"

I held his hand and jumped out the car, "I'll try my best"

I locked the door and we walked to the school door, last day until the weekend!

Alice, Jasper and Rose sat on a nearby bench. "Hey, guys" I called out.

They waved, "Hey, where were you yesterday Edward"

"At Bella's house, Emmett invited me for a sleepover"

Jasper whined, "I wanted to go…"

He suddenly got silent; Edward was properly mouthing something to him…

The bell ranged and everyone went inside. "Hello, Edward!" A nagging voice yelled. We turned around and saw Lauren skipping toward us. Edward did not say anything but waved. "So, are you coming to my house tonight for a little party" Lauren asked, mostly looking at Edward.

"I will think a-," I cut Edward off

"We will think about it" I jumped in crossing my arms under my chest. Lauren glared at me, "Last I check, I asked Edward"

I moved closer to her, "Last I checked, I am Edward's girlfriend…"

Lauren moved closer, "Not for long"

Our noses were almost touching, "Puh-lease, he wouldn't date a bitch like you" and with that I turned around grabbing Edward's and scrolled away.

Author Note: Please Review and sorry for the mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is a super duper long chapter, since some of you people wanted to see Edward's point of view for the last chapter and…yes, Lauren's party is in this chapter. Therefore, it you do not want to read the ALL of Edward point of view to the next chapter so to 'Bella Swan', hope you like it! Thank you TheRealRosalie and Humaa x3!!!

**Edward Cullen…**

I looked at Bella, I was happy with joy. However, when I saw the fear in Bella's eyes I had to make such that the kiss was okay with her.

"Today?" Lauren asked.

Bella flicked her off; the football team chuckled. I grabbed Bella's hips and pulled her towarded me until her ear was at my lips. "We can stop this now, it is your choice"

I waited as a she decided; she finally nodded. I looked down at her lips and smiled, our lips our so close. I just wanted to finally beadle to touch them, and then Bella closed the gap between us. I heard gasps coming from every direction; I completely ignored them. I moved my hands slowly down to her lower back and that was when she started to kiss me back.

I smiled under her lips and moved my hands down to her hips. She began to slowly move her hands up my chest and locked themselves around my neck. She played with the back of my hair her with fingers. That was when I decided to end the best kiss of my life by parting my lips gentle and breathing deeply in my mouth. After, a few more minutes I finally pulled away and looked at Bella, smiling.

She looked a little shocked at what she want done. "That wasn't a kiss it was a peck!" Lauren shrieked. I continued to look into Bella's eyes; they looked so sad and horrified. Her eyes started to get very moisten, "Shows over!" I yelled and grabbing Bella by the waist.

We walked in silence from awhile until Bella asked, "Will that kiss change our friendship?"

My eyes widen, why would that kiss change anything? Well, she does not know how I really feel…yet. I guess I could just give her a little lie "Of course not, Lauren will not be able to change anything…"

Her eye were getting watery again, "Are you sure…after these two weeks everything will be back together"

I surely hoped not, but being the coward I was; I gave her a hug saying, "I promise"

Bella calmed herself down as I rubbed my back, "The bell is about to ring, we better get going"

She nodded.

I walked quickly to French and took my seat. Bella came soon after and sat down beside me; I decided to make such Bella was okay with this idea, "Bella, are you sure you okay because if your not" I pause, I did not want to say it, "we can stop now," I said softly.

She shook her head violently, "No, I kissed you so we can keep this up. I am tired of Lauren always getting her way…" she slammed her hand on the desk.

I laughed.

The raise of the day was so much fun! Everyone ask me to go on dates with him or her and the dates. I wanted to say yes for all of them but I know Bella would hate me. I loved the idea that Bella was my girlfriend…okay! 'Fake' girlfriend but it was still cool.

I walked with Bella to lunch.

"Lauren hasn't talked to me all day," I said.

I smiled, "Maybe we can end this sooner then…"

The idea made my heart ache…man I was in too deep. I looked away so Bella will not see that I was hurt, "Yeah maybe"

Alice pulled Bella away from me and pulled her to a far counter.

I shuttered and walked to but my lunch. I walked to the tabled with my tray and took a small bite from my pizza; I do not know why I even try to eat this food, I only buy it so Bella would eat.

Bella was one for a long time; I was worrying if Alice killed her because of what Bella and I did. It was not her fault; it was Lauren's stupid fault. Bella and Alice came back; Alice looked hurt, sad, shocked, and horrified.

"You okay, Bella?"

She nodded softly and grabbed the apple off the tray. She took a bite and laid it back on the tray. I looked at the apple, it looked like a small heart; I chuckled, "Your bite looks like a heart"

Bella smiled and grabbed the apple. "Yeah," She whispered and throw the apple down. There must have been a lot of think on her mind…

I hoped she was okay. I shouldn't have never kissed her even though I wanted to I was being very selfish, I care a lot about her and I might have took away her first kiss for something not even that serious. Bella looked in my eyes, I did not bother hiding my feels; she looked away quickly. Alice shrieked.

"What?"

She grinned, "I am so happy for you guys!"

Bella and I frowned, "…yeah…right"

She kept smiled, "You guys and so cute acting like you don't know what I am talking about…"

We rolled our eye and looked opposite ways. The bell rang and Bella and I walked to class together. "Did you have any idea what Alice was talking about…?" Bella asked as we took our seats.

"Nope, but I will ask her later"

--- ---

When I saw Alice in the hall as I walked to gym, I walked up to her. " Alice ?"

She turned away, "Hey brother"

"What were you saying in lunch?"

She smirked, "I know a lot of things you don't, and anyway you will find out when you guys are ready"

I frowned, " Alice …you are such a tease"

She giggled, "I know"

I smiled and walked away.

--- ---

After school I walked to the car and lean against it; waiting for Bella.

"Hey buddy" Bella said smiling.

I waved, "Hey, Alice is getting a ride from Jasper so we can go"

We climbed into the car and I started it. "What did Alice say when you asked her about lunch?" Bella asked.

"She said 'we will find out, when we are ready" I quoted her exact words.

Bella started to think, "Maybe it is a riddle!"

I rolled my eyes, "Or maybe it is retarded "

She crossed her arms, "That is not a nice word to say"

I cut the engine in front of Bella's house, "Can we do homework together… I really don't want to face Alice right now"

Bella grabbed my thing, "Sure"

We got inside the house and throw our bags on the couch. I sat on the couch and watched Bella cut the vegetable. She put them on a plate and put a side in a small cup. She sat the food on the coffee table and started on her homework.

I started it with her, "Was today worst then yesterday?"

Bella smiled, "Not really…just that I had to kiss my best friend"

I chuckled, "Must have been bad"

"No, it wasn't bad at all…"

I smiled and grabbed a carrot dipping it. I bit off the tip and dipped it in once more, "No double-dipping, Edward!" Bella yelled.

I smiled, "Oops"

She rolled her eyes and did her work. I looked over her head to get the answers. We were done in no time at all.

We decided to watch a movie. I was scanning through Bella's short supply of movies. She went to change and make popcorn. I finally picked 'The Hill Have Eye'.

I started to movie and sat right next to Bella on the floor while she took the couch. The credits were finally over when the door flew open. "Hey! I want to watch a movie!" Emmett whined.

I bit down a laugh, Emmett was like a brother to me but sometimes he acts under age.

"Stop acting like a baby and grab a seat…"

He sat in the reading chair, "What are we watching?"

"The Hill Have Eyes," I answered his answer throw popcorn in my mouth.

Bella ate a carrot as Emmett turned off all the lights. It was so dark and I was sitting behind Bella. How am I supposed to watch this movie!

When we in half the movie when Bella screamed, ouch!

I jumped, "Damn Bella…this isn't even that scary"

"Sorry…"

I turned around to see Bella covering her face. I smiled, "You okay Bella" I whispered.

She uncovered her eyes, "Edward c-can you sit up here with me"

YES! I smiled "Sure, but don't start snoring if you fall asleep"

She placed her hand over her heart, "I promise"

I chuckled and climbed onto the couch. Bella climbed on top of me and pulled the cover over us. She rested her head on my chest and inhaled. She pulled closer and took deep breathes closing her eyes.

I smiled.

The movie was over soon after; Bella was sleep. Emmett walked to the kitchen, "Take her to her room"

I grabbed her small body and pulled her closer to me. I kicked her door open and placed her on her bed. I pulled the cover over her and rubbed her forehead, "Goodnight, Bella"

I kissed her cheek and walked out the room. "Emmett can I sleep over tonight?" I asked when I passed Emmett down the stairs.

Emmett jumped, "Yeah! Let's stay up and eat like pigs!"

I shook my head, "I will pass…"

All night I watched Emmett eat, eat, oh and eat! It was nasty to watch so finally I told him I was going to sleep. I asked for a pair of pajamas pants, made a small bed on the couch, and lay down until I fall asleep.

--- ---

I woke up early and looked out the window. I finally decided to see Bella; I hoped she was still sleep though. I knock softly on her door.

"Come in" Bella croaked.

I opened the door and walked toward her. She was staring at the ceiling; I rested my hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

She turned around and her eyes went down my body, she turned away. "What are you doing here?" She asked her voice clearer.

"I am here because Emmett invited me to sleepover" I lied; most of it was true.

She nodded

"You want to get some breakfast?"

"Okay, but I will cook this time…"

I laughed, "Deal…"

I waited downstairs as Bella changed, trying to keep my mind off of the fact that Bella was upstairs naked. I walked to the kitchen and looked out the window until I heard footsteps. "What is on the menu today?" Bella asked.

My head snapped up, "Whatever you make is fine with me"

--- ---

After she was done with breakfast, we began to eat. "So, Lauren is getting the idea that you are taken…kind of" She said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said, "Now I might be able to have you forever" I said under my breath.

We finished eating and Bella took them. I walked upstairs to take a shower…in Bella's bathroom. I got out the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. "I am going to school!" Bella yelled.

I gasped and ran down the stairs, "Bella, let me take you!" I yelled.

She giggled, "Okay, but don't you ne-,"

She frozen completely when I hit the last step. "Let me change and I will take you…"

Bella dropped her keys, "Mm, yeah…sure, I will be…um, sitting"

I looked at her eyes, but her eyes were not on me they were running down my body! I smiled as her mouth dropped. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She kept looking down my chest.

"Bella! Bella!"

She finally met my eyes, "What?"

I was holding back a laugh, "I said, are you okay? You don't look so good"

I was going to have fun while I had the chance; I started walking toward her to give her a hug.

"NO!" She shook her head.

I looked at her confused by her reaction.

"I mean…yeah I am fine. G-go put some clothes on," Bella said walked quickly to the living room.

I laughed softly as I walked back upstairs. "Edward! That food I had yesterday is killing my stomach. Go to school without me" Emmett groaned.

"'Kay" I said pulling on a pair of Emmett's jeans and shirt.

I walked back to Bella, who still looked flustered. "Let's go, we are going to be late," She said grabbing her jacket and keys.

"Okay, but Emmett isn't coming to school…he is pretty sick"

We walked to her truck, "You can get your car later, right?"

I nodded.

We got in and Bella droved away. I decided to have some more fun, "Sorry about this morning" I apologized.

She bit her lip, "About what?"

"You know what I am talking about!"

"No…"

"I am sorry that I was half naked in front of you and I accept your apology for staring at my chest…and god knows what else!" (A/N: Okay! I had to add that, sorry!)

Bella's mouth dropped, Shut-up Edward! I wasn't staring!"

I smiled, "Lair…"

She blushed, "Okay, I gave your chest a little glaze, happy?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I am"

Bella parked the car and grabbed her things. I met her on the other side and helped her out, "Bella, stop blushing…"

Bella jumped out the car, "I'll try my best"

She locked the door and we walked to the school door.

The guys sat on a bench. "Hey, guys" Bella yelled.

They waved, "Hey, where were you yesterday Edward"

"At Bella's house, Emmett invited me for a sleep over"

Jasper whined, "I wanted to go"

I mouth, "It was because I wanted to be with Bella"

Jasper nodded, understanding. Jasper knew all about Bella and my love with her. The bell ranged and everyone went inside. "Hello Edward" I knew that voice…please tell me I am wrong.

Lauren was skipping toward us, "So, are you coming to my house tonight for a little party" Lauren asked, looking at me.

"I will think a-," Bella cut me.

"We will think about it," Bella said crossing her arms.

Lauren glared at her, "Last I check, I asked Edward"

Bella moved in closer, "Last I checked, I am Edward's girlfriend…"

Lauren moved closer, "Not for long"

"Puh-lease, he wouldn't date a bitch like you"

_That was hot_… I thought as Bella pulled my arm and walked away.

**Bella Swan…**

It was lunchtime already, Lauren started talking to Edward more it was really bothering me. Edward and I talked about the party and everyone decided that it was that best place to show Lauren that Edward does not want her; he wants me.

"You are going to the party?" I asked Alice.

Alice nodded, "If you are going you might need backup if Lauren is planning to do something…"

I frowned.

Edward handed me his pizza, "Bella, you need to eat more."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up! I eat just enough…not like Lauren, who is ten pounds under weight."

Alice giggled, "True."

I grabbed the pizza anyway and took a small bite, "Happy?"

Edward frowned and demanded, "No, eat it all!"

I pouted and took another bite and swallowed.

"What are you wearing to Lauren's party?" Alice asked skeptically.

I snorted, "I am wearing jeans and shirt"

"Okay, so it is Lauren's party! Let's have fun," she said enthusiastically

"Fine, I am will wear skirt and shirt"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

The bell ranged and we walked to class. Lauren met Edward and I at the end of the last hour, "So, you guys coming?"

I looked away from her, "Yeah, we are going together…but, for us _not_ you."

Lauren let out huff and walked away. "Can I stay at your house until the party?" Edward asked.

"You have been spending the whole week at my house! Is everything alright at home?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I just do not want to go home…so can I stay?"

"Sure you are always welcome at my house," I informed warmly.

We walked outside to the car together. I got in the driver seat and inserted the key into the ignition. Edward got in and looked through the radio stations, "Why do you always sit up straight when you drive?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, I guess you get use to it…"

We were at my house in no time; Edward helped me out and grabbed my books. "Edward, I am not blind, not a retard, or mentally ill I can carry my own books. Thank you very much" I snapped as I took my book from him and walked toward the door.

"Well, I am sorry I was trying to be a gentleman" He snapped back; His eyes held humor.

I opened the already unlocked door and threw my things to the floor. "Emmett!" I called out, who else would have left the door unlocked. "What! I am busy," He yelled back.

Edward followed at me inside, "I will be right back," he ran upstairs to Emmett's room. My phone ranged before I could make a move. I pulled it out from my back pocket, "Hello?"

"Bella! I will be over your house in about…1…2…3…Now!" Alice chirped.

I frowned before opening the door only to see Alice standing there with a huge bag in her hand, "Hi, Alice. What brings you here?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't act dumb, the _party!_"

I hit my head with my hand, "Oh, I forgot…okay, come in."

I opened the door wide open and walked up stairs with an anxious Alice behind me. "Let get this party over with, I forgot why I even wanted to go," I giggled.

Alice walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind her, "Okay, we have…30 minutes to get this done with. This process will be painful but beauty is pain, so let get a move on," Alice said as she unpacked the bag. There was all types of makeup, hair products, flat irons, curls, bathing shampoos, and clothes…lots and lots of clothes.

"Alice, this is Lauren's party! I could go dress in my ripped pants and a long baggy shirt and still not get any attention!"

"You know that Lauren's parties are like what every little girl dreams of-"

"Not me…"

She acted like I never said anything, "With the music, no parents, alcohol, and the people. It is a house party almost, so stop arguing with me and get your big ass in that bath, oh and take these" She handed me ten shampoos.

"Bella!" Edward called out.

I dropped the shampoos and poked my head out of the room, "What?"

"Is Alice here because I hear a lot of nagging…"

"Shut up Edward!" Alice yelled.

He chuckled, "Well that answers my question…anyway, and Emmett is going to my house so we can get ready."

"Okay pick us up at about six, bye" I closed the door.

Alice handed the shampoos back to me and pulled me into the bathroom, locking the door "Take a bath!"

I did and I use every single shampoo Alice gave me. I wrapped the towel over my body and walked out of the door, Alice just unlocked. She handed me a shirt that was really low, probably showing a lot of my cleavage and a mini skirt, "What the hell are these?" I asked.

"They are your clothes…"

"Bull!"

"Bella put the _damn_ clothes on," she commanded sternly.

"No! I refuse to-to-to wear those stripper clothes!"

"They are not, Edward would love it."

"I bet he wouldn't," I contradicted while picking up my phone and dialing his number.

"Yello?" Edward said.

"Edward! Alice is making me wear a mini skirt with shirt so low that you can see my chest! Please help me," I whined.

Edward was laughing hysterically, "Emmett and Jasper! Alice is making Bella look like a hobo and she wants me to help her…Yeah… a mini skirt and really low shirt…I know! Yeah I will tell her…Hello?"

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"Emmett said 'that is hot why would you want to change?'"

"Oh my gosh, I don't even want to know what they think. What do _you _think about it?" I asked urgently.

I could hear a smiled forming on his face through the phone, "To tell you the truth that _is_ hot," he snickered.

I blushed wildly, "So, you want me to wear _stripper_ clothes?" I asked bewilderedly.

"No! No not, like that! I mean…it just…Never mind! Do what you want to do Bella."

"No tell me…" I put him on speaker and walked toward Alice.

"I just think it would be hot of you to wear it, not like hot as in I like you…but hot as in cute hot, you know?"

I bit my lip trying to hint a laugh and Alice covering her mouth, "So, you don't like me?"

"No, I like you!" he panicked.

"So, you think I would look hot"

"Yes exactly!"

"Okay, I will wear _stripper clothes_ for you. See you later bye"

"They are not stripper clothes…bye" I hung up the phone and burst into laughter.

"Poor Edward, he must have been blushing like crazy…But that was _hilarious_!" Alice laughed. I grabbed the clothes and put them on. The shirt cupped my chest just like the shirt Rose wore at the football game. The jean mini skirt was loose, giving me room so I could move.

"Let's start!" Alice shrieked.

--- ---

"All done" Alice singed.

I skipped to the mirror to admire my appearance. I gasped when looked at the mirror, I definitely looked 'hot', my hair was curled but it flayed down on my shoulders, I had on a pair of silver hoop earrings and my charm bracelet. My appearance defiantly matched to where we were going.

"Thank you Alice" I said giving her a hug. She was already ready; she had on a pair of tight skinny jeans and a small cami.

The doorbell ranged shortly after, "Who is it?" I called.

"The police open the door," A male voice yelled.

I ran to the door and threw it open, "Very funny, Edward"

He chuckled and patted my back, "You ready?"

"Alice just needs to get my purse together" I explained.

His eyes scan my outfit, "You look…hot," he noted while looking down my chest, making my heart skip a beat.

I blushed, "Thank you and you look…" I looked down at his outfit, it was a normal jeans and shirt "…_Cute_"

He chuckled, "Thanks..."

Alice came running down the stairs, "Let's go!"

Edward grabbed my hand and walked out the door. When we got in the car Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were all in the car. We were at Lauren's house in no time; it was easy to find. It was in a small complex and she had the biggest one there.

Edward opened the door for me, "Is this going to be your new thing?" I asked.

He nodded.

I laughed and took his hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the door, "You ready?"

"Nope, let's go…"

He smiled before ringing the doorbell. Alice and Rose patted my back when Lauren answered the door, "Hello Edward and the bitches" She greeted, glaring at me. She was wearing a very short dress and a pair of silver heels, looking like a hooker. She opened the door letting us in.

The music was blasting through the whole house; there were many people there and few that looked like seniors. Lauren stayed by our side as we walked to the living room; this party was going to end badly. I could already tell. "So, Edward the food is to your left and the _bedrooms_ are upstairs…" Lauren purred 'bedroom' strongly with seduction.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah…thanks, but you may go now," he tried to sound polite.

Lauren rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What the hell is her problem?" I nearly yelled.

Alice laughed, "She was being a be-yoch…"

I grinned, "True."

Edward pulled me to closer to his side, "We are going to have to do a lot of pretending tonight"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know"

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, coke please."

He walked away leaving me completely alone, I felt a tap on my shoulder "Bella?"

I turned around to see Lauren, "What do you want?"

"Um…you and Edward…I mean…I never done this before…"

"Spill it out before I leave…"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a couch on the other side. She kept my hand as we sat, "Bella…I am sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you and Edward feel uncomfortable around me, because I want your man…"

What kind of sick joke is this, "_Puh_-lease no one will believe you…"

Her eyes looked so sad, "This is what I mean! I want a relationship with you when we can be friends _not_ enemies," she explained.

I grimaced, "Lair!"

"No, I'm sure this is not a joke! I want to be friends with you," he sounded sincere.

I did not respond. Why would Lauren want to be friends with me? When I have the guy she supposedly wants… maybe it was a sick joke… or maybe it wasn't.

"I will prove it" She pulled me off the couch and we ran upstairs. She led me to a big room with pink all over, must be her room, "Stay here I want to give you something, be right back"

I nodded nervously, unsure of what she was going to do.

She walked out closing the door behind her. _Maybe Lauren will back off Edward forever and just maybe Lauren and I can keep this relationship…_ I thought to myself as I sat on the queen size bed. I walked to her dresser and looked at all the picture of her when she was small…she was so _decent_ looking…

"Bella, can you come out here!" Lauren yelled.

I skipped to the door and opened it. It looked like the whole party moved upstairs and was looking at _me._ I opened the door all the way and frowned. Then, a big bucket hit me on the head…but there was something in the bucket. _Honey!_

Everyone started laughing as the honey drilled and made large puddles around me, "Stay away from my Eddie, bitch!" Lauren snapped harshly. I was betrayed, embarrassed, and hurt. So many emotions were going through me. Finally, I broke into tears and ran downstairs dropping the bucket behind me.

Everyone including Lauren laughed as I scurried out the door. The cool breeze from the wind made me shiver, I started sprinting…but this time I know what I was going to do, I was going to go home, tell Edward I cannot do this anymore and move back with mom… I could never show my face to them ever again.

I ran home alone; I did not look back. I sobbed all the way there, telling myself that Lauren will pay. I was running as fast as my legs could take me. I was sticky and cold I wanted to go home. When I finally got to the house, I ran upstairs. "Bella! Bella! Honey!" Charlie yelled after me. He just had to say _'honey.'_

"What?" I stopped mid-step, panting heavily from running so much.

"What happen to you?" he sounded concerned.

I sniffed, "I was betrayed…"

"Bells come downstairs. Let's talk about it."

I shook my head and gave Charlie my best fake smile I could muster, "Talking won't do anything now. I made bad mistakes and this is my consequence." and with that I walked to my room, a single tear dripping from my eye.

Author's Note (You might wanna read this): I have news…I am moving! In two weeks. Yeah, shocker…I am trying to get another chapter in before the two weeks are up. But, it is not like I knew about this, long story short.

I walk in my house things are packed and my mom was clean when I closed the door she says "Kayla! Were moving"

Me: O.o

Anyway, I am sorry for the shock! But, still Review DON'T STOP READING!

Thank you…


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Heyy! I am back, kind of!

Bella Swan…

As soon as I stepped foot in my room, a helpless sob escaped me. I closed the door and walked to my closet grabbing the last pair of pajama set that sat on the top. I heard a soft knock, "Honey do you want something to eat? I ordered pizza" Charlie yelled.

"No thank you" I said, grabbing my clothes and walked silently to the bathroom, not even looking in the mirror. 

Charlie was in the living room watching to game, I could hear the television growing louder as closed the door. I took off my sticky clothes and got into the very _cold_ shower. I let the water drip off my slowly, letting all the problems be washed away.

I sighed softly and beginning washing my honey-filled hair. After an hour in the cold shower I got out and dried my body. I put my clothes on and comb through my hair. After looking through the mirror at a new and clean me. I walked to my room. It was still very dark in my room; the only light was the closet light.

I flipped the switch to my lamp and almost screamed when I saw _The Cullens_ on my bed looking at me. "Who the hell let you in!" I said, almost shouted. "Charlie" Alice answered, he voice sad as ever.

"What do you guys want?" I hissed; I was mad. If only the y were there when everything happened…I bet they were planning this with Lauren!

Alice replied, "We are here to see if you were okay…"

I was perplexed, "Why?"

She sighed, "When you went upstairs with Lauren we knew she was planning something. We ran after you but you were already in her room, the whole football team grabbed us by the arm and locked us in the closet. But when we heard every laughing, we…we, could have helped you! But those damn football players"

Every one of them nodded, but Edward. He sat on the crossed the bed looking outside the window, at the stars. "Really?"

"Really, I promise we were not trying to hurt you"

Emmett jumped off the bed and gave me a big bear hug. I gasped, "Can't…breathe". He smiled and let go, "Sorry, little sister". He patted my head as I pouted. All of them but Edward came to give me a big hug. "I think you need some rest long day, eh" Emmett said.

I nodded, "Yeah, goodnight guys. I love you"

"We love you too Bella, night" Emmett yawned. They all left but Edward, he sat in his same position as before. "Edward? You okay?" I asked walking slowly toward him.

He shook his head once, "I will never forgive myself for what _I_ did to you"

I frowned, "What did do any of this; it was my fault for being stupid. I should have known that Lauren was faking the whole time"

He sighed and turned around. His face was torn; he looked so sad, like a baby that got a sucker taken away. "Don't do this please. I should have been in your spot tonight! If I did just…" He didn't finish.

I laid my head on the bed cover and glazed at him. "Don't worry about it Edward. I will get over the embarrassment. "Don't eat yourself up because of my mistakes" I whispered.

"You don't understand! This is my fault. I am dead serious, if I didn't make that 'fake girlfriend' stuff. You would be at my house watching the latest scary movie, now!" He yelled. _Okay, so now I could see how it is his fault…_

"So, it is not like you made that whole thing up so you could make Lauren mad" I snorted, with a laugh. "Right" He said was a weak laugh. "Did you really make that 'fake girlfriend story up" I frowned.

He shook his head, "No! Me? No, never! I can't believe you, of all people!"

"I don't care if you did make it up, you are still my buddy right?" I smiled shyly.

He smiled, "Duh!" He pulled me into a hug, not as hard as Emmett's hugs. I patted his back, "Good, so no more talk about this night. Deal?"

He chuckled, "Deal, I hope you aren't tired enough for a movie…or two".

I smiled, "You're on!"

We ran down the stairs and kicked Charlie off the chair and started a movie.

---Monday---

Author Note: Yeah, sorry I stopped it there. I didn't have a lot of time to update, and sorry for errors. In the next chapter it will start right before school. I didn't want to do the whole weekend…Hoped you had enjoyed it! Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Finally, a new update! Yeah, just yell at me "Geez Kayla, don't you love us anymore!" Yeah, I am sorry, but I updated so enjoy!

**Bella Swan…**

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

I groaned as my alarm set off. I pulled my face up slowly, so I wouldn't make myself dizzy. I pushed the big red button on my very old-fashion alarm clock. I sighed, another week of hell. I always hated Mondays; but this one is going to be straight hell, but, at least I have Edward and the others by my side.

I got off my bed and picked up my clothes from my dresser and walked straight into the bathroom. I took a cold shower and put my clothes on, I decided not to wear anything nice; just a plain baggy shirt and jean. My phone went off, and I crossed the room in a few strides.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, how are you doing this morning?"

I sighed, "Could be better but… who is worrying?"

Alice giggled as I spoke, "Well, we're outside."

I cut off the phone and slid it into my back pocket. I grabbed my book bag and jacket, "Bye Charl- Dad, love you." I yelled when I remembered Charile was home today. I walked slowly to Edward's shiny Volvo, not in a rush to go to school.

When I got in Edward droved off, "Good morning Bella"

"Back at you, Edward" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked. He smiled a little; but it still counts. "Nice to hear you're not moody like Miss Drama queen here…" He pointed at Alice. "I was worried, okay!? People worry!" she hissed at him

"Worried about what?" I asked.

_Silence.._

When we got to the school, half the school was there already. Why so early? I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, "Lets do this."

I opened my eyes and opened the door staring at the ground. "Bella, I thought you weren't worrying?" Edward said, grabbing my hand. But all of a sudden I knew everything was going to be okay because Edward's touch kind of made me feel…safe-in a friendly way.

I shook my head because I couldn't find my voice. But I could hear people whispered and pointing at me as I walked passed. "Oh my god, why is she here? She should have moved, nobody wants a _boyfriend stealer_ here" A girl shouted. SHOUTED! I mean she didn't have to shout it!

Wait…

Boyfriend stealer!?

Who said I was a boyfriend stealer? Who would go that down in the dirt-LAUREN!!

She is dead!

No, wait…

She is far, _far _pass dead! Wait until I see her I will kick her minus- as—

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked breaking my thoughts.

"No, I am not okay…but I'll survive" I said through my teeth.

We walked in through the door and everyone started to laugh.

What the hell?

They were looking at me. I pushed through the crowd of people.

Oh my god, they are laughing at me!

I wanted to cry; Lauren aka jackass put a pictures of me at the party all over the fricking school.

On lockers, the doors, the floor, walls, they were everywhere! People were starting to clear out that is when I saw her. Lauren. Bitch. I headed toward her when I felt two strong hands land on my waist,pulling me back.

"No." The command was simple, yet firm.

But I **did not **care. At all.

I turned around, pushing through his grip, "Let go! I am kicking her ass."

Lauren turned around smiling smugly. "Nice pictures, eh?"

I started to turn very red, I was mad-no…I was pissed! "Not as nice as when I get to smash your face on the damn floor, you asshole!" I was still trying to get out of Edward's grip. It must have looked quite funny, Edward's hand around my waist, me pulling them away and spiting my hair outta my face, while Luaren the Bitch stared me down.

"Lauren, just leave." Edward said. You could hear the disgust in his voice.

She huffed, "Eddie, you know you my bab-"

I interrupted with a, "HA!"

"Hey you students get to class!" A teacher yelled as she walked by.

I grinned, "Yeah, Edward let me go…so I could go to class"

"Nice try…Lauren I suggest that you walk away before Bella chases you down" Edward laughed at the thought.

She lifted her chin and walked away, swinging her hips, like a fricking slut. When she was out of sight Edward turned me around and pinned my arms behind my back.

"You know you should control your anger."

I snorted, "Oh whatever!" I just relized how close we where.

He shook his head, "Let's get to clas-"

The bell ranged and we ran.

-- --

School wasn't soo bad...you know, with people calling "Boyfriend Stealer" as I walked by, which, by the way I have to talk to Lauren about... The _most funniest_ part about today is that people throw dumb papers at me when I walk by. How fun. And by the time I got to my locker I was already mad...BUT, when I opened my locker and the dog shit smell fills my noise, I was ready to kill Lauren right then and there.

But no. "No, Bella! You cannot kill Lauren" Edward says.

Shit that.

I met Edward by his locker after school. He took one look at me and bit his lip, "Please don't kill Lauren! I bet she feels pretty bad about what she did right now."

I snorted.

"If you dont want me to kill her then dont say her name. Lets just go home..." I growled looking at the floor.

I felt Edwards warm but frim hand lift up my face by my chin,

"No, I am taking you to Burger King and we will talk it out. Okay?"

I pouted, "Okay...but you are paying"

He chuckled, "There's the Bella I know and love." He grabbed my hand and we walked to his car, and just like that I felt like today was a great day...

-- --

When we finally arrived at Burger King the sun was setting. "Look Edward! The sun is setting, it is so pretty." I said smiling at the window.

"I know" He whisperd.

But when I turned to unbuckle myself... he was looking at _me_.

Why me? Hello...the sun is out there!

I sighed and went inside Burger King with Edward behind me. "What would the lady like?" Edward asked in his fancy bristish accent. I shook my head, "I'll pay for myself." I decided on a Fish sandwich, root beer and pie. "Wow, eat much?" Edward asked as they handed me my food. "Shuttup, I had a stessful day" I whined.

We took our plate outside to the tables and ate. "So, let it out..." Edward said, grinning at me. I grazed at him and froved, his...his eyes were so...green. Well, duh they are green but they were sparking, I could stare at them forever. "Is there something on my face?" Edward asked, frowning.

I bushled...duh.

"No it justs..." I stopped, what is the point of telling him.

"What?" He felt around his mouth.

"Nothing" and ended it by taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Then let it all out..."

I sighed, "You know how much I hate Lauren...I don't know. She is such a...I mean her brain is like a freaking _monkies_."

"Hey! Monkies are very smart animals" Edward teased.

I smiled, "You know what I mean. But she never ever gives up and I not just talking about this faking girlfriend stuff...she never gives up. She is the annoying theme song you hear in every show! And I just want to teach her that is can't get everything that she wants! She isnt Beyonce or Linkin Park...or even Michael Jackson. Lauren needs to learn and fast before she get beat up and not just by me"

Edward nodded, "I understand...So, you hate her because she get what she want and you want to teach her a lesson...and not in the bad way"

"Yeah! Don't you ever wish that somebody could see how you feel in their minds?" I glazed at him.

For the first time in my life...Edward was speechless but...Why? "Uh...I guess so...There is only one person who is like that to me...and that person...never understands my actions." he chuckled darkly.

I sipped my root beer, "Really? Does little Eddie have a little crush?"

He smiled evily. "Maybe." And then he opened his mouth to tell me...

--

A/N: Hope you all liked it, and i'm really sorry for the cliffy, my FRIEND MADE ME DO IT!

F/N: Well duh. Of course, I edited this this time. Jeez. She yelled at me the whole time while I edited. Yeesh. (o.o) And do you love the cliffy I came up with? I do! And if anyone needs a beta..contact me. grayx3eyedsoul. now. just look me up on FanFiction. XD. Now. Please?


	9. Readd

Hi everyone! Okay, I need a big favor from somebody. I need somebody to edit my new chapter that I am planning to put up now. I email it to soo many people but they are kind of taking to slow and I want to put it up now. I just finished it yesterday! I need one person, so can you guys PM me and I will pick which one I want thank you so much. I hope to have to chapter up as soon as they are done so please hurry! Oh, and I am BACKK! 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Just graduated had a rough month. Hope you like the chapter, I decided to finally update after all the PMs I got.**

Bella Swan…

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. "Hold that thought," I said, quietly. Why did this caller have to interrupt _now_?! I sighed.

Edward looked relieved, and answered quickly, "Okay."

I flipped my phone open quickly, hoping to get the call over with as quickly as possible. "Hello?"

"Hey! Bella, I been looking everywhere for you. What is going on?" Alice.

"Sup, Alice. Nothing! I'm hanging out with Edward."

Alice chirped a laugh, "Jasper! You owe me five dollars!"

I frowned, "What?"

"Nothing, Bella! Have a great time, bye!" She rushed through her words, hanging up before I had a chance to open my mouth.

I closed my phone, still deep in thought.

_What was she up to this time? Everyone was acting so weird!_ My thoughts were interrupted by Edward. "You ready to go? It's starting to get cold."

"Yeah, okay." I nodded, shivering. I stood up, walking over to the nearest trash can and throwing my half eaten food into it. I wrapped my arms around myself and hurried toward the shiny Volvo.

To my surprise, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I turned my head sharply and looked up to see Edward, purposely averting his gaze.

My shivers stopped slowly, and I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"S'okay." He croaked.

We finally made it to the car and Edward opened the door for me.

I smiled up at him, and he returned it, before taking off his jacket and giving it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly.

He continued to avert his gaze. "You're welcome."

I got into the car, pushing my sleeves through the arms of his jacket. It smelled heavenly.

He closed the door and walked around to his side of the car, getting in quickly out of the cold.

He still wasn't looking at me.

When he started pulling out of Burger King I decided to ask.

"Is everything alright?"

He looked at me. "Yes, of course. What could be wrong?"

I shivered, suddenly blushing and looking down. "I don't know. But… you've been acting kind of weird…"

"Oh…" He answered.

The rest of the ride was silent.  
When he pulled over in front of the house, I didn't move. I removed my arms from his jacket slowly, savoring every extra second I spent with him. "Um, thanks again….for the jacket and meal, and everything."

_Way to be awkward, Bella!_ I chided myself. "See you tomorrow." I reluctantly pulled open the door, surprised to see him stepping out also, ready to walk me to my door.

I could see the living room light on. Charlie must be watching.

I handed Edward the jacket, smiling at him tentatively. "Goodnight".

Edward opened his mouth but nothing came out. He exhaled in a sharp gasp. He breathed, "Bella, I…"

"What is it?" I frowned. Was this the source of his tension earlier?

He looked away and took a deep breath. "Bella, I wanted to tell you…um,

Alice wants you to call her when you get inside…"

I didn't remember Alice calling Edward… but I nodded. "Okay, I will. Bye, Edward."

I got out my keys and opened the door. Edward smiled slightly; before whispering, "Bye"

When I closed the door Charlie called me into living room.

"Yeah, dad?"

His tone was a little irritated. "I was looking for you. I called and everything, why didn't you call me?" His voice softened. "I was getting worried."

I bit my lip. "Sorry about that. I had a rough day, so Edward and I went to Burger King."

Charlie frowned, his eyebrows pulling together. "Well, I ordered pizza, but it might be cold by now…"

I told him no thank you and walked upstairs.

-- --

Once I was up, I called Alice. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"Nothing." I answered, waiting for her to tell me why I'd been asked to call her.

"So, how was your time with Edward?"

"Erm, fine thanks."

Alice snorted, "You are so clueless!"

"What?" I demanded.

"You love Edward." She said simply.

"Duh, he is like my cousin!"

"NO! You are _in love_ with him!" She insisted.

My mouth dropped to the floor. "What! No, that's crazy!"

"Mmhm, whatever." She said condescendingly. "You are the only one who hasn't noticed. The _only_ one!"

"So you wanted me to call so you can argue with me!?" I said, frustrated.

"No, you called me!"

"You told me to call!" I retorted.

"When?"

"Well, Edward told me you want to talk to me!"

Alice laughed, "Bye, crazy woman!"

"I am serious!" I wailed.

But she had already hung up. I stared at the phone thinking about all the things we talked about.

Did I really love Edward or was Alice just crazy?

And if I did, why would Edward fall in love with me when he can have a cooler and prettier girl than me?

I had trouble getting to sleep as my thoughts whirled around my head. The next morning, I was a little nervous about going to school and seeing Edward again. I mean; if your friend tells you that you're in love with her brother you would feel a little awkward!

So I got up, pretending it was a normal day and took a very cold shower. I dressed myself in a plain purple shirt with dark jeans and went downstairs for a cereal bar.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed, as I jumped 5 feet in the air.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, "You scared the heck out of me!" I yelled back.

He smiled, saying sweetly, "I love you too!"

I couldn't help but smile back. I really do love Emmett, he always make me happy. "Are we driving my truck to school?"

Emmett snorted, "Bella, I don't want to be seen in _that_ truck. Edward is coming over later."

I scoffed, "I am taking my truck."

"Why?"

I shuddered, thinking of a good lie. "I haven't droved it in ages"

"Okay" He tossed me a bar.

I ate it slowly and grabbed my jacket and book bag. "See you at school!" I said as I closed the door. I ran to the truck and locked the doors so Emmett couldn't come out. I started the truck and droved away.

I was the first one at school but I didn't care; it was quiet, but cold. I stayed in my truck and rolled down the windows. My cell phone vibrated but I ignored it because I knew who it was and why they were calling. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Emmett. I didn't know what to think, the only thing that was going through my mind is that I might love Edward and I  
didn't know. But I am not going to make any type of move because I didn't want to mess up my relationship with Edward. I sighed, my head hurt. I tried to stop thinking about this whole thing and just sit there…but that only lasted five  
seconds, as I saw a familiar Volvo come into the parking lot.

"Shit!" I whispered and grabbed my things getting out of the truck. They were looking for me…

"Hey, guys!" I said, in my calmest voice I could mange. Alice didn't make any eye contact, not like I wanted it. I was pretty mad that she told me; my head was spinning. I was definitely going to fail my math test.

-- --

"Hey, why didn't you ride with us?" Rose asked, like she cared.

"I just wanted…um, to ride myself for once." I stammered.

The bell rung and everyone dived into the school. I waved and walked quickly  
to my locker.

"Hey Bell!" Jasper yelled, not fast enough.

"Mm?" I said acting like I forgot my combination.

"You okay? You look pale" he noted.

"I am fine. See you in lunch" I finally opened my locker and took out my book and walked to class alone for the first time, ever.

**Author's Note: I guess it is kind of shorter but, you got a taste of it. I just want to thank all the people who offered to edit my chapter:**

**174eva**

**Twilight - Luver- 12**

**tempos84578**

**Twilight-Vampire-Angel**

**twilight is an obsession**

**Michelle62092**

**xxVampirexMasqueradexx**

**IrishEyes2010**

**taratroubles**

**and... thank you nia-ox for editing my chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Bella Swan…_

The day was going really slow. At lunch I didn't say a word to anyone, I just played around with my water bottle cap. I just wanted to be alone for awhile to think things out but I stopped playing with my cap after I heard Lauren, "Hey Edward,"

I crushed the bottle cap in my hand. Why was _she _here, nobody likes her! I bet her friends can't even stand her.

"Hi, Lauren. What's up?" Edward said causally, trying to be nice. She moved in a little closer, "Um, nothing. So, the big party is this weekend…" Edward took a bit out of his sandwich, "Mmhm," he replied while chewing. Lauren flipped her hair a little, "So, you still going out with that freak" Edward patted my knee, trying to calm me down, under the table, but it didn't work. "Okay! I am done with you Lauren! I can't take this anymore, you and your posse are the bitches of the school nobody likes you, okay! So stop acting like you are the queen of everything because the truth is your own posse doesn't like you!" I shouted standing up from my seat. Everything got silent, everyone was looking at me and I felt real small.

Stupid idea, Bella…

Lauren just folded her arms and glared at me, "This is why nobody likes you." She started counting with her fingers, "You are annoying, you are a boyfriend stealer, and you are just a loser! I bet you Edward is only going out with you because he felt bad that you had no friends. I mean, who would date their best friend. He will be with me by the end of the dance this weekend." She threatened.

Edward got out his seat to defend me but I was already out of the cafeteria running to my truck. It was raining hard but it was okay because at least the rain doesn't hurt you.

-- --

I stayed in my truck all afternoon until the end of the day. My eyes were red from crying and I had a major headache.

I hate Lauren!

This is all her fault; I can't believe I agreed to this faking stuff. Every day I get hurt… I heard a loud knock on my truck door, I didn't turn around. I knew who it was, the only person that would be there when I feel like dying. "Bella! Open the door. I am getting soaked!" Edward shouted. I wiped away the fresh tears and opened the door because I didn't want Edward to get sick. He climbed into the truck and gasped for air. I looked out the other window and watched the cars race out the parking lot. "Bella," He whispered soothingly. "Mmm" that was all that came out because I am not about to have a break down in front of Edward. I mean I knew him forever but he never saw me cry, well instead of the time I fell in second grade.

"Let's talk about this…" His voice sound a little nervous.

I wanted to look at him but I couldn't. "No," I whispered.

"Why?"

I shook my head, "Not now," I begged.

I heard a distant honk, in the corner of my eyes I saw the Volvo. I felt his arm go around me,

"You can always count on me, Bella. You know that right?"

My lips started to tremble I hugged Edward back, "Right,"

After Edward left I cried all over again. I was hurting everyone! Edward is always looking after me and I was trying to avoid him. I am terrible. When I got home I went straight upstairs. I bumped into Emmett.

"Hi. Are you…um okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah" I said, trying to smile.

Emmett grinned, "Good, because I am hungry!"

I pouted, "That wasn't nice…"

"Joking." He patted my head, and walked downstairs. I watched him go before I walked to my room and walked to my very old computer, but it still worked well. I signed into my AIM account. Alice was online and I knew she was going to ask what was going on. I told her everything was okay and that I had to my dinner.

I went downstairs and started a bowl of spaghetti. I smiled thinking of the fun Edward and I had in here, I giggled and set the table. When I finished eating I cleaned the dishes and walked upstairs and got ready for bed. It was already 10:00 pm…

I laid in my bed and thought of the day, but so how my mind came to Edward and I dreamt of him all night.

-- --

In the morning I got up early and took a long shower. I put on my favorite sky blue sweater that had a small V-shape collar and my faded color jeans with my blue ballet flats. I applied on a little makeup (eyeliner and mascara) and put my hair and a kind of messy bun. I clear my throat looked in the mirror, I looked pretty normal. Okay, maybe Lauren's words got to me a little…

My grabbed my jean jacket from the closet and walked downstairs.

Emmett looked at me, "Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

I rolled my eyes, "I just put on a little makeup, okay? Does it look like something..Laruen would do?"

"Bella, you look pretty. Don't let Lauren get to you! She is a freak, not you."

I pouted, "Aw! Thank you. I love you..."

He tossed me a cereal bar, "Me too."

I looked out the window to see a Volvo turning into our driveway. I took a bite out of the bar

and wrapped it up, "Our ride is here".

Emmett smiled, "I thought you were going to leave us forever"

I grabbed my thing and walked to the car with Emmett right behind me. I got in the backseat,

"Sup?"

Edward and Alice were just staring at me, "What happened…?"

"I just put on a little makeup, jeez." I snorted. Why can Alice wear as much makeup she wants

and without people gawking at her and I cannot! No one said anything. The ride was silent and the way to the entrance was silent. Edward walked close to me as we got close to Lauren. She smirked and looked at Edward with a wink. Edward turned around and rolled his eyes. I suck my tongue out at Lauren because I am a baby.

Edward chuckled, "You're cute when you are jealous"

I blushed deeply.

What the hell?

I am blushing over Edward! Arg, stop it!

When we got in the building, Edward walked me to my locker and he walked to his. I opened my locker and grabbed a handful of book, when somebody tapped my shoulder. Mike…

"Hey Bella" He said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Hey, what's up?"

"The ceiling." he laughed.

_Dork…_ I thought. Giving out my best fake laugh, "Really, I haven't noticed."

He stopped, "That was a good one…anyway you going to the dance this weekend"

"Yeah, isn't the whole school?"

He laughed, "Yeah, well who are you bring-"

"Hello Mike." Edward snaked his arm around my waist; I have to be honest…I rather passed out for a minute. "Oh, hi Edward. I was just going to class" Mike started to sweat, a lot. Edward nodded, "Okay, bye".

Mike ran into homeroom. I looked at Edward, "You know you didn't have to scary the boy. I bet he is in there crying"

"Whatever…" He said. He sounded mad, I wonder why. Maybe Lauren pushed herself at him or something...

I looked at him again, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Sure…"

I frowned, walked to class with Edward's arm around my waist.

-- --

When the afternoon was over, I drove Edward to my house so we could study for a test. Alice took the family to the mall for the party, I told them we will go tomorrow. I grabbed a few snacks and unpacked my books bag.

I opened to book and the study guide I made myself, "Arg, I hate studying"

"Mmm" was all that came out of Edward's mouth because he had a carrot sticking out his mouth. I laughed for a second and snapped the carrot out of his mouth and glared at him, "We need to study! We are going to fail and I can't afford a bad grade".

"Okay. Let's start," He grabbed the paper, then looked at me, and then back at the paper.

"Mmm" he said.

After another minute of looking at the paper, I was ready to hurt him. "I got it! Lets…NOT study," He said, grabbing another carrot. I groaned, "I should kick you out my house. You are…so...Arg!" I grabbed to paper and studied by myself.

"Aw, come on. One little F can't change everything…"He grabbed the paper and sat on it. I shrugged and grabbed my textbook, "You are so annoying…"

"Thank you," Edward said trying to grab my textbook.

I pouted, "Stop it!"

He tickled me.

_He is a cheater!_

I laughed rolling on the floor like crazy. I could not breathe, "Edward…okay…stop…please!"

He still did not stop but when the door opened he stop and pushed me away. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walked through the door, staring at us. "I thought you were studying." Alice said giggling a little, Emmett and Jasper nudged each other.

"We are." I lied looking at my textbook.

Alice giggled increased, "Well, your clothes and hair tell a different story". She laughed as she handed me a mirror.

I glared at Alice, "Very mature, Alice! Jeez, you guys are really mean"

I fixed my hair by putting it in a nice ponytail and straighten out my clothes, still glaring at Alice.

"Well I just wanted to drop off your dress for the dance" Alice tossed a bag and a box of shoes and several other bags. I shook my head, "I can't accept these".

"Yeah, you can, they were paid for." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Return them" I recommended.

"Bella just cut the bull crap and admire your new things." Alice said. They said their quick goodbyes and walked out the house leaving it just Edward and me again. I looked at the bags and frowned, "I don't need these things. I will give it to the homeless or something."

Edward shook his head, "She bought them for you and you should at least see what is in them"

I told him he was right and I looked through the bags that were loaded with low cut jeans and belly showing shirt (I gagged a little). I saved the dress for last, when I took it out from the hanger I gasped.

"Oh my gosh. It is…perfect" I smiled and stood up to put it on.

**Author's Note: The story is ending soon! tear I had a lot of fun doing this story be I should cool down on the cursing and everything like that. I am working on that and I am going to be making another story. WOOHOO!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Bella Swan_

The dress was a spaghetti strap, silky dress. It stopped about mid thigh and it cupped my chest and it was a bright blue dress. I slide it on and it was a perfect fit **(A/N: I will put the dress on my profile)**. I looked at the mirror; I looked so pretty without makeup on. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom where Edward was waiting patiently.

I smiled. "You like it?"

Edward looked at the dress in a non-blinking stare, his eyes appraising me and taking me in. "It looks great! You look... _beautiful_ Bella," he said breathlessly.

My heart raced.

I stared into his eyes to see if he meant it. His eyes were honest, just looking in them made me weak in the knees. "Thank you, Edward," I said sincerely.

I sighed. "I guess this fake relationship stops soon, eh?"

Edward suddenly looked down at his feet, not meeting my gaze. "Yep, I guess it does."

I smiled. "I can still be your friend who is a girl. Same thing but backwards."

I laughed. He didn't. Awkward...

He suddenly said, "I got to go. You know school is tomorrow and everything."

I frowned. "Already, it's still early?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I have to do the…um...laundry."

I laughed. "Now I know you're lying. You can't even cook anything but cereal!"

He rolled his eyes. A small smile playing on his lips. "A guy can learn…"

I handed him my cell to call Alice. When Alice arrived Edward and I said goodbye and Emmett and Edward did their hugs and he left. I went to take the dress out and put on my pajamas. I climbed into bed turned on the table lamp, grabbed my book and my I-Pod and read the rest of the night. My music blasting so loud so I wouldn't think about anything but my book.

-- -- (Friday)

When I woke up, I felt excited. I wanted to go to school and hug Alice until she couldn't breathe anymore. I looked at my dress -I hung it up on the bedroom door- and sighed.

I took a shower like everyday and put on a long sleeve purple sweater and jeans. I put on my cherry chap-stick and walked down stairs. "The party is tomorrow!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I know."

I smiled. "I can't wait."

Emmett laughed. "Me either."

I held my hands out. "Hit me," I commanded.

He tossed me a granola bar; I opened it and took a bite. I finished it and throw away the wrapper. I looked out the see the Volvo waiting for us. I ran outside quickly. I opened Alice's door and hugged her. "Thank you! You are the best".

She patted my back. "No problem."

I pulled back and closed her door and climbed into the back. "Hey Edward."

"Hello Bella," He greeted warmly.

Emmett climbed in and we drove away.

When we got to school Edward -being the gentleman he is- opened my door and helped me out. I smiled and looked around to make sure nobody was near. "This is the last day of this," I said in a hushed tone.

He stared at his hand in mine. "Yeah," he mumbled in a small voice.

We walked to class as everyone stared at us whispering and gossiping. We took our seat and the bell rang.

Mike walked over to our desk, "Hey, Bella. The dance is tonight," he stated.

I nodded and linked my hand with Edward's hand on the desk. "Yeah, I can't wait."

Mike looked briefly at our hand and scoffed, "Well…see you there. Bye."

I faked smiled in return. "Bye."

Edward chuckled when Mike was in his seat and away from us.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You just looked like you were about to strangle him."

I scoffed, "Well, if a girl came up to you everyday asking you to go on a date with her after she knows that you have a girlfriend; you would be pretty pissed too."

The teacher came in, interrupting our conversation. "Hello class, anyone going to the football game tonight?"

The class mumbled, "Yeah."

He smiled and started class. "Take out your notes from yesterday. So, if…"

I wasn't paying attention, at all. I thought about the last time I went to a football game and bee-yotch Lauren. I thought about Edward and the party. Then my mind just settled on Edward and how much he has done for me.

I looked at him for a minute as he wrote down the notes that were on the board. Gosh, he was so cute when he was so focused. I smiled and turned back to my notebook.

"Bella!" The teacher called abruptly.

I jumped, scared. "Um, yeah...?"

He frowned. "What is the answer?"

_Oh shit._

I looked at Edward. He was staring at me, trying hard not to laugh. "Umm..."

"Maybe you should look at your notes instead of Mr. Cullen," he insisted sternly.

I reddened. "Sorry." Avoiding all eyes, I looked at the board and started to write down my notes.

-- --

When class was over Edward and I went to my locker. "So, were you looking at me or my notes?" Edward asked while chuckling.

"Neither, alright!?" I hissed, still blushing.

He chuckled even more.

"Urg! You are so full of yourself!" I exclaimed while stomping away.

-- --

At lunch, Alice and Rose and I thought about some nice clothes that we could wear tonight for the game.

"I am wearing my black skirt and Tiger print shirt again," Rose informed.

Emmett and Jasper were giving Edward some good football tips for tonight. "Keep your eyes glued on the ball, alright?" Emmett demanded harshly pointing his finger at Edward.

I glazed around the room, Lauren and her gang were coming.

_Of course…_

She unzipped her sweater a little, showing small cleavage.

"Hey, Edward," she gushed, flicking her hair.

Edward's eyes went down to her sweater. He pretended to gag. "Ew."

Lauren grimaced. "Um…well, good luck tonight."

I smiled. "Hey Lauren, I love your sweater. Where did you get it?"

I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip.

"Forever 21, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah." I nodded. "Must be where all the assholes go these days," **(A/N: I shop there too, so no offense to people! I know that humaax3 will get upset at me. She loves that store XD)** I said smirking.

"Oh please. You wish you were me!" Lauren smirked and her girls laughed.

I shook my head. "You know that is where you are wrong". I grabbed my water bottle and threw the water all over her sweater and hair. "Oops," I muttered. "By bad!"

She yelled, "Bella! You _freak_!"

I smiled as Edward and everyone laughed. "Not this time Lauren."

"ARG!" She shouted as her gang of girls tried to help her. She stormed out leaving her slaves and into the bathroom.

Everyone had their eyes on me, well almost everyone. Lauren's poise looked confuse, like they were nothing without Lauren. "Hey, maybe you guys should go and get a life…one without Lauren. You know she isn't the center of the world. You know, she is just using you guys. She only cares about herself…" I explained to them.

They looked at me for a long minute and then they smiled, walking out the cafeteria. Edward patted my back. "You are really making a difference…"

I smiled. "Well, that's good to hear."

Two seconds later Lauren came back less wet looking for her poise. They came back a few minutes later and started to talk to Lauren about something, whatever it was made Lauren mad.

She glared at me, hard. She didn't say a word, she just stared. After awhile I looked away, but the lunchroom was still silent. Lauren's poise walked passed me and wickedly walking toward another table and started talking.

I looked to see Lauren just standing there alone. She finally gathered her things gave me one last glare and walked out of the lunchroom, everyone started talking again.

-- --

After school I walked to the Volvo and waited for Edward and everyone else. Everyone was talking about lunch. Nobody has seen her all day after that period. Crazy rumors are going around that she is moving or she is turning emo or that she told people she was thinking about ending her life. I bet by later today that everything will be back to normal. It always does.

Edward and Emmett came soon after. "Hey Bella."

I waved. "What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

Edward smiled. "Um, nobody has heard from Lauren in awhile. You think you didn't go too far?"

Alice showed up and we got in the car. "No, she did this to herself and I bet she will be in my face at the game."

When I got home I took a shower and put on my outfit. I curled my hair a little. After I check myself one more time it was time to leave. I called Emmett down and we walked to my truck.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Emmett asked as we pulled up to the school.

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know. After that thing with Lauren-"

I cut him off, "She will be back to normal, okay?"

Emmett sighed and got out; I followed him to the football field. We spotted everyone easy, they waved us over. "Hey guys" I said cheerfully, smiling.

Edward patted the seat next to him, his eyes were gleaming. "Hey you."

I sat and rested my head on his shoulder. "Have you spotted Lauren?"

Edward hesitated. "Um...yeah..." He pointed down near the football field.

I gasped when I saw her. She was sobbing…hard. Her former friends were laughing at her as they threw popcorn at her. Before I could stop myself I was walked down the stairs with Edward close behind me.

**Author's Note: Do you guys still hate Lauren? I mean she is okay, at least right? Well, anyway I am ending this story in the next two chapters or so, but I am going to do another story!**

**REVIEW!! You know you want to.**


	13. Read

Author's Note:

Hey guys! As you know I am going to do another story I just wanted to know what you guys thought of the idea. Here it is:

(AU) Bella is dating a jock named, David Black; who is Edward's best friend. When Edward starts having feels for Bella will we take his best friends girl or will he just forget his feels and go on with life…?

David: Looks like Jacob (kind of), a semi- muscular body, tall, and is on the football team.

Jacob: Bella's best friend, a year or two younger than Bella. He is also is David's brother.

Alice: Part of Lauren's group, doesn't talk to Bella much. Edward's little sister.

Jasper: Dating Alice _Cullen, _hangs out with Jake and Edward.

Emmett: Hangs out with Bella, Japer, David and Edward. He is dating to most popular girl in school, he is also a jock.

Rose: Most popular girl in the school. Hangout with everyone, people are usually scared of her…

-- --

I just want to know if you would read it. Jacob will plan a big role in this story but he WILL NOT fall in love with Bella! You can leave a review or PM me about the idea or things I should do to make it more interesting...anything. I also have this idea for a story I wouldn't be using, if anyone wants to take it then ask me in a PM! I will only give it to you if you PM me! It is a very difficult plot and you have to be a Jacob fan to want the idea.

Thank you!

Kayla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the awesome reviews I got last chapter. I want to apologize for all the people who sent me PM…AGAIN.**

_Bella Swan…_

When I got down all the stairs, I turned to the corner to see Lauren sobbing harder. Edward pulled my arm back and turned me around to face him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I frowned, "Yeah, I did this to her. She doesn't deserve this…"

He sighed and let go of me, following as I walked to the group. Lauren's former friend looked at me and smiled, "Hey Bella".

I smiled slightly, "Um…hi".

A girl with dirty blonde hair handed me some popcorn, "Join the party".

I looked at Lauren; she was looking at the floor. Everyone was staring at me, waiting. I shook my head and threw the popcorn at the floor, "No! This is not right. You guys are...not being mature about this".

Edward was behind me, nodding his head. He grabbed Lauren by the hand and pulled her off the bench, Lauren looked up and stared into my eyes, confused. The girl with the red hair shook her head, "Um, what are you doing Bella?"

The coach headed toward us, "Edward, get in that changing room!"

I looked at him, "I will see you later"

He gave me a hug, "Bye". Then he was gone leaving me with Lauren's evil posse and a popcorn covered Lauren.

"What are you doing Bella?" They asked again.

I sighed, "When I said you need to get a life that Lauren isn't in I…wanted you guys to forget about Lauren and live your _own_ life not mess up Lauren's life".

They looked confused, "But you are the one who started this. You are the one who said that she was using us. You…lied to us?"

I shook my head, "No! I meant…" I sighed, gathering up my information. Geez, they were as stupid as Lauren, "Okay, you guys use to always follow Lauren, loved Lauren, and admired her. But what I am saying is that you guys need to stop and forgive her for that…I mean we all are mean, right?"

They nodded.

"Then maybe, you guys could forgive her and just live your own lives. I mean we are all girls, right? It is hard to forgive but just…don't do this, okay?"

"Why?" They asked.

I looked up at the sky, _why me! _"Well…because look at Lauren! She looks terrible. Let's act like women, okay?"

They rolled their eyes, "Whatever…"

I smiled, "If you act like Lauren now…I will do the same thing all over again and I will not do this again, okay?"

They sighed and walked away, eating the popcorn. I turned to Lauren, "You alright?"

She nodded.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs to Alice and Rosalie. "Wow, what happen to…_her_" Rosalie asked when we came up to our roll.

"Question later, lets fix her up" I said grabbing my purse.

Alice shrieked and jumped up, "Finally, something to do!"

Rosalie got up and stretched, "Let's do it".

We took Lauren to the bathroom and pulled her hair out of her face. She looked terrible and it is entirely my fault, I feel horrible. I have been acting bitchy these pass weeks.

"I am sorry Lauren," I whispered.

"Yeah, I am sure you are" Lauren said quietly, her voice cracked.

"Lauren I didn't attend for this to happen…" I shook my head as I took the popcorn out of her hair.

She scoffed, "Yeah right".

I took out my brush and pulled her hair in a bun and wiped off her clothes as Rosalie and Alice did her makeup. "If I didn't care I would have left you there, to get tortured" I said, flatly.

"If you cared you wouldn't have done this to me in the first place…"

I sighed, "Because I didn't care in the beginning"

"Of course you didn't you didn't care at all. You didn't care about taking Edward away from me, you didn't care about my feels, and you don't care about my life"

I straighten up, "Like you never did anything to me or anyone in this school! You are still the same Lauren from sixth grade. Just to let you know, you are a brat and a spoiled..._girl._ You need to grow up".

Lauren didn't say anything. Maybe she was thinking about what I said, or maybe she was planning my death…either one would be good for what I am doing right now. I pulled out my perfume and waved them at Lauren.

"Which one?" I asked.

Lauren shrugged..

I rolled my eyes and spayed the perfume all over body, she still smells. I sighed, "You smell…"

Lauren folded her arms around her body, "Well, I wouldn't stink if you wouldn't have told my _friend _that I used them. We wouldn't even be talking right now".

I rolled my eyes, "You better be happy I did this to you because if another girl stood up to the bitch of the school and did the same thing I did to you, I would laugh my ass off, okay? So, stop whining at me trying to blame all this on me when you did this to yourself! You are the one who make everyone mad; I bet people cry every day because of what you do to them! You know what that is called, Lauren? It is called, what comes around goes around and you will be getting a lot of it".

We were both furious. I looked at Rosalie and Alice, "You guys can go without me, I need to clean up the mess"..

Alice looked confuse, "Um…the janitor can clean this up"

I looked at Lauren, "No, I think I need to clean this up for myself and everyone else"

Alice frowned, "…Okay"

They left, leaving me with Lauren.

We stared at each other a full minute before she flinched, "What do you want from me?!"

I laughed, "I don't want anything from you. But you need something from me…"

"What?"

I walked toward her and hugged her tightly. She fought, "Get off me! You are so annoying!"

After awhile she stopped fighting and shouting and just stood. I let go and smiled, "Now don't you feel better?"

"No!" She shouted and walked out.

I grinned, "Yeah…sure you didn't"

I grabbed my purse and went back to the game.

-- --

After the game (we lost) I went to the locker room and waited for Edward. When he came out we walked to the car in silence. "What happened?" He asked when we got to my truck. "Oh, I sorted it all out and I cleaned her up…oh! And I hugged her," I smiled again.

Edward laughed, "Really? What did she do?"

"She fought but gave in after awhile…" I said.

Edward smiled and patted my shoulder, "You did good, kid"

I frowned, "Umm, never say that again"

He smiled, "Sor-ry."

I jumped into my truck, "So you want to come to my house?"

"Sure" He said, quickly.

"Emmett can find a ride," I smiled.

He smiled back and jumped in. I drove out of the school parking lot and into the streets.

"Good game tonight" I said.

Edward scoffed, "Yeah, right. Only if Joey was faster we could have gotten that last point!"

"Ah, don't be hard on yourself," I said.

He looked out the window, ending the conversation.

I pulled into my house and walked out. Charlie was gone, must be doing over time again. I opened the door for us and turned on the television. "Make yourself at-"I looked at Edward; he had his feet popped up on the table, "-home".

Edward smiled and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and rested my head on his hard chest, I smiled. I looked at the television for a few minutes before my eyes came heavy and I closed them, reluctantly.

-- --

"Bella!" A voice yelled.

My eyes flew open, "Mmmm…"

Emmett was in my face, "The party starts in an hour"

I tried to move but Edward was holding me, snoring. "EDWARD!" I yelled, "I HAVE TO GET READY!"

Edward's eyes widen, "Bella!"

"What?" I asked pulling out of his arms.

"I need to get to my house," He said quietly.

Emmett jumped in, "I will drive you".

I ran upstairs for a quick shower; I slid my dress on and started my makeup.

After I was done with my makeup and my hair I called Alice, "Hello? Alice! Are you ready?"

"_Duh_"

"Can you pick me up?" I asked, as I put my heels on.

"Yeah, I am on my way now, Edward is with me. Here he wants to talk to you" Alice said, I heard a few yells and a smack.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward" I said softly.

He cheered up, "Hey Bella! I miss you"

I grabbed my purse, "Me too. I will see you soon, okay?"

I heard him smile trough the phone, "Okay, bye. I lo-"

I waited for him to finish, "Hello?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I am here. I will see you later bye"

He hung up. I frowned at the phone as it beeped over and over, "Well…bye". I checked myself one last time before grabbing my house keys and my thing. I walked out to the dark, cool night. I sighed, enjoying to sight of the start above me. I heard a disturbing honk of the Volvo. I walked to the car and hopped into the back with Edward, "Hey you guys".

"You look amazing" Edward said looking at my _whole_ figure.

I looked at him, "You don't look bad myself"

He laughed nervously, "Thanks"

We pulled up at the party and got out. The house was blasting; we could hear the music from where we were. I am surprised no body has called the police yet. Edward took my hand and gave it a squeeze, "Lets party!"

We got into the house and found Rose and Emmett. It was crowded kind of; must of the people were in the back or upstairs…doing god knows what. I looked around for Lauren, I bet she didn't show up but I still had chances. Edward and I got a drink and looked around.

"You ready to dance?" He asked.

I hesitated. How people were dance on that floor is not dancing…

"Um, how about later, when things calm down a little" I said, I took a sip from my drink.

Edward saw Alice and Jasper going to the dance floor and pouted.

"Please?" He asked, looking at me.

I glared at him, "Cheater…Arg! Fine."

He grinned grabbing my hand making me drop my drink. We head toward the dance floor, when we got there we found a spot far from everyone. "Edward…I" I looked at people near us; whom were grinding, "don't think we should dance to this song".

He thought, "It isn't that bad"

"Edward! This is going to be awkward! And…god damn I can't take any more awkward moments" I said, mad.

He took in a deep breath, "Can next song and the whole song. No fighting either."

I folded my arms, "Fine".

We walked hand to hand around the house, until the song was over. When the song was coming to an end we went back to the dance floor. "Okay, this song is for all the couples out there. Show some love and saw how much you love them" The DJ announced.

I bit my lip, "Crap".

Edward felt hurt, "Geez"

"Oh, I am sorry. Okay, lets dance, then" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He seemed surprise but grabbed my waist and swirled us around. I rested on his hard chest, breathing in his smell, I looked up at him. He looked back and after a minute we looked away and moved closer.

I played with his hair and closed my eyes. I heard a shriek coming from behind us, I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rose behind us. "Oh my god! Get my camera" Alice said as she looked through her purse; while Rose made little heart around us. I sighed and looked at Edward. He smiled, "Alice will be Alice and Rose…will be…something".

Rose hit him in the arm, "Shut up"

Edward pulled me closer and moved us away from them, by an inch. I fell back to his chest and closed my eyes, "This is nice".

He pressed his lips on my hair, "Yeah, it is".

I frowned, was his lips really on my hair? I wanted to check but Edward was holding my back in place making it impossible to move. I loosened my hands on his neck and moved my head a little. The song was over and Edward let me go, grudgingly. He pouted, "I want another dance…"

"After I get something to drink," I said grabbing his hand and heading to the kitchen. Mike was with Jessica in the corner, they walked toward us. "Hey guys, having fun?" Jessica asked.

"It has been interesting…" I answered while Mike and Edward talked about the game. "I love your dress, where did you get it?" Jessica asked as her eyes gazed at my dress.

"I don't know Alice bought it for me" I confessed.

"Oh well you guys have a great night. We don't want to ruin it" Jessica said dragging Mike behind them. I grabbed a drink and sat in the nearest chair. Alice and Rose were coming toward us, I got nervous. "You want to go for a walk?" I asked, getting out of my seat.

He nodded.

We walked out of the back door and decided to walk around the block before heading back. It was cold outside and I didn't bring my jacket, I wrapped my arms around my chest. I moved in closer toward Edward to get warmer, "It is cool outside…"

Edward became alarmed as he felt my arms, "Bella, you're freezing"

I bit my bottom lip and shivered. He wrapped his jacket around me and hugged my body, "Maybe we should go back?"

"No, I will not go and face Alice and Rose…yet" I said.

He sighed, "Okay"

We continue walking the street light was on and the breeze for the night made me shiver. "Um…Bella…" He said, nervously.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I am mean. What should I do!? I am bad author's block… IDEAS PLEASE!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I am already working on my new story! WOOT! Thanks to ****writingismylife1 for editing my story!**

**Bella Swan…**

I looked at him, waiting.

When he remand silent I said, "Yes?"

It was like he shutdown; he didn't talk or breathe; he was walking, but slowly. I flashed my hand in his face, "Edward?"

He blinked and started breathing, "Um…"

"You were going to tell me something?" I asked, confused. I mean I am the one who is speechless or blocking out. Whatever Edward is going to tell me has to be big!

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he just shook his head. I sighed feeling frustrated I said, "Edward, if you need to say something just say it already!"

Edward shrunk. He pulled his arms from me and put them in his pocket. I felt bad, "Aw, I am sorry! It is just…I don't know. You just never acted like this before and I want to know what is on your mind."

He shrugged. He wouldn't make any eye contact with me, I gave up after awhile and kept walking. I felt Edward take my hand and squeeze it. I looked up into his eyes and searched. I could see the emotion so clearly in his eyes, I panicked a little. Edward didn't have to tell me because I knew. I knew why he was acting weird, why he was hurt when I yelled at him, and maybe why he picked me to be his fake girlfriend.

Did I feel the same way? I mean, he was like my brother, my family. I was nothing without him…

I was running out of time! His face was moving toward me; I stopped breathing. I guess I feel the same way. I thought about all the times I've seen

Edward and how happy it made me feel. How he made me blush with the simplest comment. How he always knew what to say, to make me feel better. How his hotness makes me freeze in mid-air. Maybe I had loved him this whole time…or at least like him more than a friend.

I took in a deep breathe. He was so close I could feel his breathe against my lips. When he closed his eyes, I stared ahead as he pressed his lips against mine. After my shock went away I closed my eyes and just when I was about to kiss him back he pulled away. "Bella, I am sorry! That was totally out of line. I should have asked, I mean you looked so shocked! I shou-," He babbled on.

I waited until he shut his mouth, "Are you done?"

He sighed and nodded, "I am sorry."

I smiled, "Will you stop saying that!"

He looked shocked. I giggled and pulled his lips to mine because this is what I wanted. I wanted him, to kiss me. He kissed me back and moved his hands to my back. We were in total make out session when I heard someone clear their throat. I groaned and pulled back, reluctantly. Lauren 

stood there with Tyler behind her. She didn't look mad or irritated or like she was going to kill someone. She looked relaxed maybe even happy.

"Hello Bella," Lauren said, smiling slightly.

I was kind of shocked by the action. "Um, hi. How long have you been there?"

Lauren snored, "Long enough to know that Edward was apologizing for kissing his girlfriend and that you guys were making out right in the middle of the sidewalk."

I bit my lip, "We got in argument. Are you with Tyler?"

Lauren's smile widen, "Yeah."

"Was it a last minute thing or something?" I asked.

Lauren nodded than shook her head, "I always loved Tyler, but me being popular and everything kind of left me without an option to date him."

I looked perplex, "But I thought you liked Edward?"

Lauren laughed, "Oh, well I thought if I dated him I would stop thinking about Tyler all the time. But now I don't have to hide my feelings…and that is why I am here"

"Why?" I asked.

She walked toward me and hugged me tightly. I didn't fight I just stood there, shocked. I hugged her back after my shock decreased. "Thank you,

Bella. I am happy you took my popularity away from me because I am truly happy now."

I smiled, "No problem."

She pulled away, "Well I won't ruin your night. Bye, see you at school on Monday."

They walked away leaving just Edward and me again. "Wow," was all that came out of his mouth. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the party. He squeezed my hand as we kissed every few steps.

After getting back to the party, I saw Alice looking for us. I ran to her with Edward following. "We have been looking everywhere for you guys!" Alice yelled at us. We muttered a sorry and looked down. I still wanted to have alone time with Edward, I want to tell Edward how I felt about him.

"Edward, I think I left my cell phone in the car. Can you help me find it so I can call Charlie?" I asked.

He nodded and we walked out. When we got outside I grabbed Edward's hands and wrapped them around my waist as we walked, I wanted to

know he wouldn't leave my side. We got to his car and he opened the driver seat, "Did you really want your phone?"

"No," I said, smiling.

Edward smiled back, "Sweet."

We sat in the front seat and turned on the heat. "Edward…" I said.

He waited.

"I…" I stopped I am sure he could hear my heart over the heater, "I think I like you more than a friend"

I smacked my head. Why can't I just spit it out! I looked at him and he was looking at me. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

He smiled, "No."

I waited for him to say something anything! The silence was killing me. "I love you, Bella," He whispered, I couldn't even hear him. "What?" I wanted him to say it again.

"I love you," He said louder.

I stayed silent for a minute until he begged, "Bella, please. Say something!"

I looked at him and kissed him, "I love you, Edward."

He pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes. I knew what he was looking for too, I guess he found it since he said, "Say it again."

"I love you." I said louder.

He pecked my lips, "Louder."

"I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs **(A/N: I felt good to write it, lol)**. He pulled me closer and kissed me. My mind went blank; there was so much passion in his kiss. I couldn't do anything but wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I heard someone clear their throat, I didn't pull away this time, but Edward did. "What the hell is up with the interruptions?! Don't you see that we are busy, GO AWAY!" He yelled. I looked up to see Alice, Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie staring at us; mouths open.

"Finding my cell phone my ass!" Alice said dangling my phone in her hands.

Emmett sighed in relief, "I am glad we didn't take my car because I don't know what else they've been doing in there…"

Rose shrieked, "Finally, man! I thought I had to make you guys kiss. But nooooo you guys were being so damn stubborn."

"I am calling mom for a ride. I refuse to ride in that car," Jasper said taking out his phone.

I wanted to go home. I did not want to deal with this right now. "Can you take me home?" I asked Edward ignoring all of their comments. He nodded glaring at them, "Thanks for ruining our night guys."

They smiled, "No problem. Be glad to do it again…"

Alice and Emmett climbed into the car and we said goodbye to Jasper and Rosalie. The drive to my house was quiet. I took Edward's hand and pulled it onto my lap, I closed my eyes as his 

thumb rubbed my hand. I heard a click and saw a flash. I turned around to see Alice with her camera taking random pictures of us. "I thought the flash was off," She said frowning.

When we got to my house Emmett and I got out. Edward came out behind me, I frowned. "Alice will pick me up in an hour," He explained. I grinned, "Yes!"

We walked through the front door. Charlie was waiting for us in the living room. "I made pizza!" Charlie yelled.

Emmett and I laughed, "Yeah, right. More liked ordered..."

I grabbed Edward's hand as we walked up the stairs. We headed toward my room when I was about to close the door, I heard Emmett yell "Keep your door open!"

I glared at him as I closed my door. I turned around to see Edward lying on my bed looking through my books. All I could do was stared at his chest; it was so exposed in that shirt. He turned his head, "Are you going to stare or sit next to me?"

I shook my head, "Let me change"

I walked to my dresser and pulled out my underwear and my pajamas. I turned around, "Don't move…"

"I wouldn't think about it," He said, softly. I walked out and changed. I spayed on a little perfume and flipped my hair. I walked back and fell into Edward arms making circles in his chest.

I let out a yawn. I snuggled into his chest and inhaling his scent, "Edward?"

I felt him move slightly playing with my hair, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story?" I asked, my words came out sloppy.

Edward laughed, "I think you need to get some sleep…"

I felt him move, like he was trying to get off the bed. I shook my head and grabbed him from his shirt, "No. Don't leave me! Stay…"

He rested back on the bed and continued playing with my hair, "I will stay until you tell me to leave."

"I never want you to leave," I said closing my eyes.

I felt his lips in my ear, "Then I wouldn't leave"

I smiled and snuggled in his chest, "I love you"

"I love you too," He said.

Then I let my sleepiness take over me.

**A month later.**

It was another day of school and Edward picked me up like he does every day, the only difference is that we were alone. Alice got a new Porsche and Emmett is riding his Jeep again. School has been the same…well besides the fact that Lauren and Tyler are now sitting with us at lunch. Her friends are the new bitches in the school, but they don't mess with me or Lauren.

Edward and I have been dating, which I think is a waste of time since he comes to my house everyday and I know everything about him. But he thinks it is what normal couples do, so I go along with it.

It is winter in Forks, which means cold. I groaned when I got in the Volvo, "Why can't snow be hot."

"Because that isn't normal," He said pulling out of the drive way. We got to school Edward and I walked to the main entrance hand to hand.

Lauren walked up to us, "Hey! We are having a snow party tonight. You guys in?"

"We'll think about it" I said quickly.

Lauren pouted, "Bella, it is just snow it doesn't hurt you".

I walked away, "It can hurt you in other ways!"

When I turned around to see if they were going to follow me, they looked at me evilly. I shook my head, "NO! If you put a flake of snow on me I will-," I never finished my threat since I had a pile of snow on my head. "Edward you're a dead man!" I yelled, as I shivered.

"It was me!" Edward whined.

I turned around to see Emmett laughing his butt off. I launched at him, "You ass! You know how much I hate snow…" I yelled every bad word I could manage as I smacked his back and got three good punches before he started running. I ran after him as Edward ran after me yelling,

"Don't run, love! You know how clumsy you are and there is a lot of ice!"

Emmett threw snow at me as he ran, I was soaked and wet. "You bastard, if I get a cold you are taking care of me!"

Emmett gave up and I ran into him falling to the ground as Edward stopped he jumped over me and fall on Emmett; I sat up and laughed at them. My jacket was covered in snow and my hair was getting curly. Edward and Emmett looked at me and laughed. "We need to grow up…" I sighed.

We stood up and walked back to the school. I watched as Alice and Rosalie looked at us and Lauren tapped her foot. "You guys are a mess," Alice said as she shook her head. They ripped me away from Edward, I pouted as we walked to the bathroom…Man. I have it bad…

**Author's Note: Big thanks to Humaa! She came up with the title of my story, woot! I want to thank ****qtkemi**** (I told you I would put your name in bold, teehee) for the idea! And thank you guys for all the reviews, I feel loved. Sorry for the cheesy ending, lmao.**

**Read my story. I will put it up soon!!**


	16. NEW STORY!

Hey Guys! I just wanted to inform you I posted up my new story and I changed the plot a little. Check it out )

Thank you guys for all the review, I know that most of you couldn't review because it was saying you reviewed already. Well, I deleted a useless Author Note from a while back and it messed with the story a little. Sorry! You might be able to review on this Author Note, I know you guys liked it. I got A LOT of PMs.

Well, Bye for now!

Kayla XXOO


End file.
